


The Dullest Knife

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Mistress, Royals, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 1890s, Adrian and Jill's Spirit bond poses trouble. What man would trust that their relationship would be entirely innocent? Queen Lissa and Nathan Ivashkov arrange a marriage between the two to hold the propriety as well as advance the Dragomir line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

1891  
Jill stared at her sister in horror. Had she really just said what she thought? “Marry Adrian?” She asked incredulously.  
Lissa gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Jill. I’ve already made all the arrangements. The announcement will be made at the Christmas ball.”  
She stepped forward, her skirts rustling noisily as she moved. She had liked it better when she was dressed in less cumbersome clothing while in hiding. The dresses she now wore were far too noisy. She groaned. “You can’t be serious, Lissa. Please, let me find my own husband.”  
“You cannot. Do you think any man will have you with the connection you and Adrian share? He will accuse you of an affair where there is none, at the very least. At the most, any children you have would be held by him as questionable fathering. At least this way, you will be married to someone you know and trust. And we have negotiated that all your children shall have the Dragomir name so that we can continue the line. That’s the most important part. You and I are it.”  
“You and Christian will be welcoming your first child soon. That has to count for something.” Jill pleaded. “I can’t marry Adrian.”  
Lissa rested her hand on her stomach a moment as she examined her sister. She asked gently, “Is there someone else?”  
A tear made a traitorous track down her face and she wiped it away angrily. “No one that could help continue the Dragomir line.”  
Her sister nodded. “So it is decided. Congratulations.”  
The younger woman sighed. “Does he even get to ask?”  
“I’m sure he’ll think of something. He’s a bit of a romantic.”  
Jill was suddenly pulled into Adrian’s head. He was raging at his father about the marriage to her. So he hadn’t known about this either. That made it a little better. Of course, if he had known, she would have. She blinked and came back to herself.  
“I’m sorry.” Lissa said softly. She sounded sincere.  
“May I go now, Your Majesty?” Jill asked coldly.  
The queen nodded.  
She rushed out of the room, nearly tripping on her skirts. She went straight to her suite, closely followed by her guardians. She snapped at them to go away, even though she knew they couldn’t. She slammed the door and locked it. No one would get in if she could help it. She went to her bedroom and threw herself across the bed. She should ring for the maid to help her out of her dress, but she didn’t have the energy. And it wasn’t that late, anyway.  
After a few hours of staring at the ceiling, she heard a soft knock. A guardian called, “You have a visitor, your highness. He’s waiting for you in the queen’s personal sitting room.”  
Eddie. She wished she could just pull him in with her and have him tell her it would be all right. She wanted nothing more than those same long talks they shared before everything was considered safe at Court and they had returned.  
Jill stood and looked at herself in the mirror. A good thing she hadn’t called for her maid. She knew who it was. She’d seen his journey from arguing with his father to pacing his apartment and contemplating getting drunk and then here. She had hoped he would drink a little. It was the only thing that dulled the bond. She could barely stand the thoughts in her own head, let alone someone else’s.  
She opened the door and smiled at Eddie. He was alone. “Where are the others?”  
“I sent them away. Not too far, but far enough. I’ll have a word with Rose about the level of security you actually need within Court. I think it’s ridiculous to have so many following you.”  
“It’s for my own safety.” She said, repeating what they always told her when she demanded fewer guardians.  
He followed her closely. “It is. But I’ll fight to the death before I let anyone hurt you.”  
She stopped and turned to him. She looked around to see other guardians at regular intervals down the hall. “Do you know anything about my meeting with Lissa?”  
“The one you just had?” He shook his head.  
Jill pulled him through a door that led to an unoccupied room. She left it open, but stepped close to him anyway. She took a deep breath. “She’s marrying me off. To Adrian. She and Nathan Ivashkov negotiated it without our consent. Adrian is here to talk about it.”  
“Oh.” He said simply.  
“Yeah.” She shook her head, angry when another tear fell down her cheek. “Eddie, I don’t know what any of this means.”  
“Let’s not talk about it now. Go get engaged.” He sounded down-trodden and headed toward the hall.  
“Don’t be angry.” She begged as she followed.  
“It’s not your fault.” His easy-going manner was over.  
Jill pushed into the room, not waiting to be announced. The conversation between the queen and her new fiancé halted. “I want a word alone with him.” She demanded of her sister.  
Lissa stood gracefully, even with her obscenely large stomach. “I hope you both know that this is all for the best. I agreed to it because I care about you, no matter what you think of me.” She left.  
As soon as she was out of the room, Adrian produced a silver cigarette case from his coat pocket. He put one in his mouth and leaned over a candle to light it.  
“You want me to get down on one knee?” He asked.  
She clenched her jaw and shook her head.  
“I don’t want to marry right away. You’re only fifteen, after all. We should wait at least a couple years.” He took a long drag from the cigarette. He blew out the smoke slowly as he watched her.  
“Where will we live?”  
“Where would you like to live? We could go anywhere.”  
“That depends.” She stepped closer. “Where is Sydney right now?”  
His face softened. “Missouri. But she could be sent anywhere, so that’s not an option.”  
She nodded. “Are you in contact with her?”  
“I visit her when she sleeps.” He took another pull from the cigarette.  
Jill sat down on the sofa. “I don’t want this.”  
“I don’t either.” Adrian admitted as he put out his cigarette. He joined her on the sofa. “But we can’t get out of it. And I can’t deny that it’s a good idea.” He lifted up a hand and ran the tips of his fingers down her cheek. “We’ll make some pretty babies.”  
She nodded.  
“We’ll not talk about that yet.” He dropped his hand. “I could use a drink.”  
“I wouldn’t mind it if you had a few. I’d like to be in my own head for a while.”  
“I’ll try not to get drunk.” He promised.  
“Thank you.” She stood. “I need to go.”  
“What about Eddie?” He asked before she could move away.  
She sighed. “I don’t know.”  
“I’ll make you a deal.”  
“What deal?”  
“As long as we’re smart about it, we can have our affairs.”  
She watched him a moment. “I wouldn’t expect you to be faithful to me, Adrian. Men of your station rarely are true to their wives.”  
“Yes. But the wives are expected to be faithful regardless. What I’m saying to you is that you and I both know we cannot have a dhampir child. I don’t mind whatever happens with him. But if you do have an affair with him, be smart about it. Take every precaution.”  
“The same to you and Sydney.”  
Adrian smirked and pulled out another cigarette. “I don’t even know if she’d agree to an affair. She’s so straight-laced.” He blew out a plume of smoke. “But what I wouldn’t give to see what’s under all those layers.”  
Jill gave him a no-nonsense look. “Yeah, I know.”  
He grew compassionate. “Look, kid, I’m sorry about all that. We’ll just have to both keep working on blocking each other.”  
She stepped up to him again. “Can you feel me in there?” She put a finger up to his temple.  
“Sometimes I feel a tickling at the edges. I guess that’s you. Is it still pretty bad for you?”  
She shrugged. “I’m used to it by now. But I saw your argument with your father.”  
He nodded. “I’ll work on keeping calm.”  
“No, don’t change everything for me. I know you’re already abstaining after that first time.”  
“Well, you were so horrified.” He touched her arm. “I’m sorry.”  
“We’re fine.” She assured him. She looked up at the clock. “It’s late. And I have an appointment with my pillow.”  
He smirked again. “I, too, have an appointment.”  
“I hope she’s not upset by this.”  
“I think she’ll understand. And we’ll work it out.” He took her hand and kissed it. “I’ll get you a ring and ask you properly.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“It’s the least I could do.” He kissed her hand again. “Goodnight, my future wife.”  
“I still don’t know how I feel about that.” She admitted.  
“We have at least two years to figure it out. Sleep well, Princess Jillian.” He smirked and walked away.  
Once settled into his bed for the day, he closed his eyes and called up his magic. He created a quiet café, something one would find in France or Italy. Sydney sat in a corner table and smiled at the steaming cup in front of her.  
“I was in the middle of a good dream.” She said as she took a sip.  
“Oh, yeah? A sexy one? Was I in it?” Adrian sat in the seat across from her, his own drink appearing.  
“No, you weren’t. My father was actually paying attention to me. And I was respected as an Alchemist.”  
He reached across the table and brushed his fingers over the golden lily glittering on her cheek. “You deserve better respect, Sage.”  
She smiled. “Nice to know someone believes it. My mother does, too.” She took his hand off her cheek and rested it on the table between them. “Something’s bothering you.”  
He took a deep breath. “I have to marry Jill.”  
She stared at him a long time in silence. “When?”  
“We’re having a long engagement. Two years. Maybe more.”  
“Are you going to live at Court?”  
“It’s probably safer. But we both hate it. I want to get away, get her away. It’s going to be hard enough to be married to someone I don’t want to marry.” He sighed. “That’s not right. I don’t mind marrying her. I can’t marry you is all.” He squeezed her hand.  
“Maybe we can figure something out. Maybe I’m not meant to be an Alchemist. Maybe I’m meant to be a servant in a Moroi household.”  
Adrian shook his head. “You’re better than a servant.”  
“Not according to my father.” She took another sip of her coffee. “The best thing about this is that you can keep my coffee hot.”  
He chuckled. “Glad I could be of service, Sage.”  
“I want to make something of myself, Adrian.”  
“I know.”  
“But I’m connected to you. When we’re apart…It just feels wrong. And I don’t know how we can make it better.”  
“We’ll follow you.” He said suddenly.  
“Follow me?”  
“Wherever you’re assigned, we’ll take a holiday there.”  
“Even if you have small children in tow?”  
“Yes.” He smiled and watched her a moment. Then he stood and walked around the table. He picked Sydney up and sat her on a barstool nearby. “I could set you up somewhere.”  
“Like being your mistress?” She asked, a challenge in her eyes.  
“And why not? It would be better than just seeing you in your dreams.” He found her bare ankle under all her skirts and slid his hand up behind her knee. “And when I touch you, it will be more real.” He brushed a kiss across her lips.  
Sydney placed her hands on his cheeks. “I don’t want to be a kept woman. I’d much rather see you sporadically or in my dreams than in a house you pay for, sitting around doing nothing but wait for when you come make love to me.”  
“It would be more than that.” Adrian pressed himself closer to her, his hand slid a little further up her thigh.  
She reached down and stopped. “Not any higher.”  
He agreed, but covered her mouth with his again. He slipped his tongue out and licked the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth to him and let him explore it, massaging his tongue with her own. Her hand slipped into his hair and held him closer.  
He broke the kiss and rested his head against hers. “I wish I could be with you.”  
“Soon. I’m hoping for a permanent assignment any day. I heard rumors about being sent north, but I could be wrong.”  
“I’ll wait patiently to find out more.” He brushed one more kiss across her lips and then stepped back. He pulled her dress back down. “I need to get some sleep and prepare to be an engaged man.”  
“Do you have a ring and everything?”  
“Not yet. I was thinking of looking through Aunt Tatiana’s things and finding a ring that works. I should just let her pick it. It’s not like we’re getting to choose much in this.”  
“After you’re married, you will be.” She hopped off the stool and smoothed down her dress. “I’ll let you know more when I do.”  
“Same time next week?”  
She smiled. “Yes.”  
He kissed her once again and then watched her as he let the dream dissolve. He lay on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling for a long time. He finally got out of the bed and opened a bottle of wine. He considered getting a glass, but decided that since he planned on drinking the entire bottle, there was no point.  
He looked in the mirror and lifted the bottle. “To you and me, Jill. God help us.”


	2. Chapter One

Two Years Later  
“Wake up, sunshine.” Sydney whispered. “You have to leave.”  
Adrian squinted his eyes opened. “What time is it?”  
“Time for you to go.” She said with a smile. “You’re getting married in a few hours.”  
He grabbed her hand. “You’re really not upset about this?”  
She kissed his knuckles. “Of course not. We’ve been over this a million times. You could never marry me.”  
“I could. We could run away to the Keepers. No one would ever know.”  
“Would you really do that to Jill?” She asked. “The queen was indulgent giving you the two year engagement, but now you are here. You have to be married and have child or two.”  
“What if…” He leaned forward. “I know I’ve offered it several times, but I really would just like to set you up somewhere. Have a few babies with you.”  
She shook her head. “We can’t have our own babies.” She stood and gathered her things. “You have to leave now. If you’re late, Jill will never forgive me.” She started pulling on the rest of her clothes that she could get on her own. “I’ll see you at the reception. Thank you for the gracious invitation.”  
“Thank my wife to be. She’s the one who wanted you there.” He sat down on the bed to put on his shoes. “But she did it for me.”  
“Save me a dance, would you.”  
“Of course.”  
She kissed him. “Best of luck, my love.”  
He smiled and nodded. “Be careful out there, dearest.” He cupped her cheeks. “We’re taking our honeymoon in France. I don’t know how long we’ll be gone exactly. Several months. But I’ll visit your dreams when I can.” He kissed her hard. “I love you.”  
“And I you.”  
One last look, then he was gone. Sydney rang for the maid that would help her dress. She had been nervous about staying in a hotel so close to the vampires, but it had helped with Adrian sneaking into her room.  
Over the last few months, their affair had become more intense, almost desperate. He was resigned to marrying his friend, but always bemoaned the prospect to his lover. On a few occasions, when they lay in bed after making love and Adrian slept, she watched him and wondered what it would be like to hide away with the Keepers. But she admired Jill enough to want what was best for her.  
The dress she chose for the wedding was a little tight. She had to be cinched tighter into her corset for it to fit. As a result, she could barely sit or breathe. She stared in the mirror as her hair was pulled in a tight behind her head.  
Tears sprang to her eyes. She told the maid it was just because of her sensitive scalp. But that wasn’t it at all. She would miss Adrian while he was away. And he would be too busy enjoying his trip to visit her dreams.  


 

Eddie poked his head into the room. “Are you ready, your highness?”  
Jill looked up and nodded. But he could see she really wasn’t. He stepped inside and told everyone to go and they all scattered. You didn’t argue with a guardian.  
“Talk to me.” He demanded.  
“I’m going to be a horrible wife.” She said forlornly.  
“You’ll be fine.”  
“He doesn’t want me. All he’s thinking of right now is Sydney and when he’ll be able to see her in her dreams while we’re away.”  
He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Are you expecting more from him than what you’re giving him with me? Because that’s a horrible double standard, Jill.”  
“You don’t have to live in someone else’s head. It would be nice to know he was thinking of me just a little more.”  
Eddie cupped her cheek. “Would it be too forward to ask for a kiss?”  
“I wouldn’t mind it at all.” She turned her face up.  
He covered her mouth with his own. The kiss started out gentle, but it quickly changed to something fiercer. Jill wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Eddie’s arms encased her waist and held her close.  
A knock on the door jarred them.  
“Yes?” Jill called.  
“Are you ready, my lady?” A man called through the door.  
“Yes, I’ll be right out.” She combed back Eddie’s hair. “Are you ready?”  
He smiled and kissed her softly once more. “Let’s get you married.”  
Eddie escorted Jill to the doors of the sanctuary. He stood back and watched as she made her way up the aisle. He stepped inside and took a seat in the back pew beside Sydney.  
“You’re beautiful today.” He whispered.  
“You’re distinguished yourself. Not on duty?”  
He looked down at himself. He wasn’t in the black gear that the guardians stationed around the room wore. Jill had insisted on him looking like a normal guest. “Only for Jill.” He watched the ceremony, but still kept his eye on the room as all the others were.  
“You’re lucky.” She said almost so quietly he didn’t hear.  
“At least you don’t have to be around them when they’re pretending.” He said back.  
They were both silent for the rest of the ceremony, listening as their respective lovers pledged their lives to each other. As they walked out the back door, Eddie slipped out ahead of them. Adrian locked eyes with Sydney as he passed.  


 

“Can we be finished with this yet?” Jill asked, playing with a loose string on her skirt.  
“I promised Sydney a dance.” Adrian explained.  
“Are you sure you want to do that?”  
“Go dance with Eddie.” He stood from the head table and started to step around her.  
She grabbed his arm. “You know as well as I do that it’s not a good idea.” She plastered on her smile and pulled him closer. “If you really are going to do this, don’t dance on the main floor. Take her out on the terrace or something. I don’t want rumors to follow you anymore than they already do.”  
He nodded. “They already think I’m insane. What’s a few minutes dancing with an Alchemist?” He kissed her cheek and then walked away.  
He found Sydney hiding away in the corner of the room behind a large potted plant. “May I have the last dance?”  
“Isn’t that supposed to be with your wife?” She asked, even as she moved closer to him. She felt as though she was being pulled by a rope to him.  
“She’s tired and ready to leave.”  
“So you should bring your wife to your hotel room.” She smirked. “Consummate your marriage.”  
“I don’t know if that will happen tonight.”  
“Why not?”  
He looked around. “I don’t know all the details about her relationship with Eddie.”  
“You want him to be her first?”  
“Yes. But also, I don’t know if I can do it. She’s still a child. And she’s my friend. I know we have to have children, but we can wait a while before we start that.”  
She touched his hand. “Talk with her about it.”  
“If I don’t with her—”  
She shook her head, cutting him off. “You can’t come to me this time.”  
He squeezed her hand. “Take care of yourself.”  
“I’ll do my best.” She pressed herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Let’s forget about the dance this time.”  
He nodded and moved away before he pulled her out onto the floor despite her request.  
Jill smiled when he sat back down beside her. “Can we leave now?”  
“Yes, let’s get out of here. I’m tired of all the attention.”  
That made his new wife laugh. “That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.” Her face fell when she got a good look at him and felt the emotions churning through the bond. “Please don’t pout. I’m not any happier about this than you are.”  
A few minutes later, they were able to make their way out of the reception and into a waiting carriage. Jill smiled over her shoulder at Eddie, hot on her heels.  
They walked together into a large hotel suite. Eddie did a sweep of all the rooms before he and his partner retreated into the hall.  
Jill sat down on the bed. “Can we get this over with, I’m tired.”  
Adrian sighed and sat down beside her. “I want to talk first.”  
“That’s not usually how you do it.” She kicked off her shoes and stood. She stepped toward the night stand and started removing her earrings and the pins from her hair.  
He asked gently, “Have you made love with him?”  
Jill stopped and turned. “No. He’s been a gentleman, much to my frustration.”  
“Then I’m not making love with you tonight.” He stood and started undressing. “I’ll sleep in the other room.”  
“What?”  
“I said I’d sleep in the other room.”  
“Because I’m still a virgin?” She seemed relieved, yet crestfallen.  
“It’s not my place when you don’t love me.” He said.  
“I do.” She argued weakly.  
“I know. But not like that.”  
“We have to have a baby.”  
“We’ll be in France for the better part of a year. We have plenty of time. And I’d rather not travel over water with a baby. What if the ship sinks?”  
“Don’t be paranoid.” She rang the bell for her maid. “We have to start soon. Lissa warned me.”  
“They have two already. We’ll catch up.” He said dismissively.  
The maid arrived and walked with Jill into the dressing room.  
Adrian picked up the bottle of Champagne that was left for them. The maid left and Jill walked out timidly.  
“Champagne?” He popped the cork and poured them both a glass.  
She took the glass and clinked it with his. “Cheers.”  
“Bottoms up.” He watched her as she moved around the room. “I didn’t mean to shut you down earlier. If you want to, we can try it.”  
She drank the rest of the sparkling wine and sat the flute down. “Why do you think Eddie deserves to be the first to make love to me? You’re my husband now.”  
“But he’s the one you’re in love with. And I would have thought you already had.”  
“Well…We’ve shared a few other things without…” She waved her hand in the air. “We both know the risks and repercussions of a dhampir baby. Especially right now.”  
“So you know what it’s like to have someone you love give you pleasure?”  
She nodded, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.  
Adrian drained his glass and poured another, finishing that one off quickly as well. “Would you like another?”  
Jill shook her head.  
He poured himself a third glass and sipped it as he made his way toward her.  
“Are you trying to drink so I don’t know what’s going to happen?” She asked with a nervous smile.  
He smirked. “I’m drinking to calm my own nerves.” He finished off the glass and sat it down beside hers. He cupped her cheeks. “We don’t ever have to. We fulfilled part of the bargain. They can believe we’re one of the rare couples who are infertile.”  
“No, we can’t. They’d never believe it.” She gathered the front of his shirt in her fist and pulled him down. “Let’s just do it and get it over with, like I said before. I’m tired and I’m ready to sleep.”  
Adrian nodded and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. He pushed her dressing gown off her shoulders and she let out a soft gasp. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to his chest.  
“We don’t have to.”  
She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “I’m terrified. I wasn’t this scared after I was shot or when we were in hiding.”  
He combed his fingers through her blonde curls. “Let’s just get in the bed.”  
She nodded and moved away.  
“You can turn away if you want.” Adrian prompted as he started unfastening his shirt.  
She watched him, though. He could tell by her appraisal of him that she was thinking of Eddie. When he went for his trousers, she finally looked away. It reminded him of Sydney and the first time they’d ever done this. She had only glanced away a moment. When her eyes had turned back, she’d taken in every bit of him hungrily.  
“Could you try not to think about her?” Jill asked meekly. “It might help a little if I’m not compared to someone else the entire time.”  
“Try blocking it.” He encouraged as he got into the bed beside her.  
“Too much going on.”  
“Look at me.” He put a finger on her chin and turned her face to his. “Just breathe. Relax. Feel the bond. Now pull that shield up. Focus.”  
She closed her eyes and took several slow breaths. “Okay. It’s working. I don’t know for how long.”  
He kissed her cheek as he pulled her into his arms. “Do you really want to just get it over with? Or do you want me to work my charms on you?”  
She smirked. “I think I know how that all works, Adrian. I’ve been in your head for a fair number of seductions. We’re not about that. This is just about making a baby. I don’t care if it feels good for me.”  
“But you deserve it.” He stroked her cheek.  
She could see the sympathy in his eyes as he kissed her again. She moved her head away. “No more kisses.”  
He sighed and moved over her, tugging at the hem of her nightgown. “I don’t want to hurt you, Jill.”  
“I’m already hurting, but it’s not your fault.” She covered her face with her hands. “Just do it already.”  
He rolled away. “No. You’re not ready. I won’t force you.” He got out of the bed and pulled his clothes back on.  
She noticed he started putting on his shoes. “Where are you going?”  
“I need something stronger than Champaign.” He pulled his waistcoat on. “Sleep. I’ll be back soon.” He grabbed his coat as he headed out.  
The door closed and she let herself go. She pressed her face into the pillow and cried tears both of relief and frustration in great, heaving sobs. She felt a hand on her back and she looked up, expecting to see Adrian.  
But it was Eddie. He smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her. “Adrian left.”  
“He didn’t want to…”  
“Are you okay?”  
She nodded.  
“Do you need anything?”  
She watched him and then asked, “Do you think you could stay a few minutes?”  
“I don’t know how that would look. It was different when we were in the palace.”  
“Please don’t run away from me, too.” She sobbed, clutching him.  
He melted at those words. He kicked off his shoes and reclined beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder. The tears still fell, but not so painfully.  
“I wish I had been born Moroi.” Eddie said as he combed his fingers through her hair.  
“Me too.” She looked up. “Is there anyone outside?”  
“Yes. Of course. Adrian wouldn’t let either of us follow.”  
“Is Guardian Shane the kind of woman to talk?” She wiped her eyes.  
He pushed her hair away. “No. She knows what’s at stake here.”  
Jill leaned down and pressed her mouth to his, bringing them back to the kiss they had shared before the wedding. “Does she know about us?” She asked as she came up for air.  
“Yes.” He flipped her onto her back. “She used to take over for me when I spent those nights in your room.”  
“And no one else knows?” She relieved him of his shirt.  
“If they do, they don’t care. I think as long as you don’t have a dhampir baby, you can do whatever the hell you want.” He leaned down and kissed her. “Are you better?”  
“I’m getting there.” She pulled him down on top of her, wrapping a leg around his.  
There was a knock on the door just before Adrian stepped in. After a pause, he moved farther into the room. “Don’t stop on my account. I’m just going to get a couple things from my suitcase and sleep in the other room. Try not to make too much noise.”  
“I need to get back to my post.” Eddie got up and picked his shirt up off the floor.  
“No, you don’t. She’s just as safe with you there as outside. This place is crawling with guardians. They’d never get this far.” Adrian walked out, closing the door once again.  
The pair looked at each other a moment. Jill pulled him back down on the bed. “Hold me, Eddie. Please, don’t leave me alone.”  
“I won’t.” He assured her as he settled beside her again and pulled her head onto his shoulder.  
She sighed, all the passion blowing away. But she felt relief and comfort in Eddie’s arms. It was definitely better than sleeping alone.


	3. Chapter Two

Jill woke slowly. There was an arm across her waist and a face pressed into her neck. She smiled and rubbed the arm. “Wake up, love.” She whispered.  
“I am awake.” Eddie croaked. “I’ve been awake for hours. Guardians don’t sleep long.”  
“Right.” She turned her head and kissed his cheek. “We need to see about Adrian.”  
He sighed. “I heard him talking with Rose. The plans are final for the trip abroad. We sail at eight.”  
“What time is it?” She sat up and looked across the room to the clock on the mantle. “Ten. Well, we can take a few minutes, don’t you think?” She rolled over and tried to kiss him.  
“I really do need to get back out there, my love.”  
She sighed. “All right.”  
“Don’t be angry with me.” He begged, pressing her back down on the mattress. “I wanted to make love with you, but it felt wrong. It wasn’t really our night.”  
“No, I don’t suppose it was.” She tangled her fingers in his hair. “But tonight can be ours.”  
“We don’t have long. I have to go to a meeting just before we board. And make sure all my bags are ready.” Even as he said it he kissed her. His mouth made a journey down her body, pushing her nightgown up.  
“How many changes of black clothes does one need?” She purred.  
“I’m bringing everyday clothes. We don’t want to stand out too much, do we?” He spread her legs and pressed his mouth into her.  
She moaned. “But you’re already packed. So please don’t rush.”  
He hummed into her, showing her how he would take his time. She melted into the mattress and combed her fingers through his hair, encouraging him. She tried hard to keep her voice down after all the time they had to make love in secret. But no one had to know it wasn’t her husband giving her pleasure.  
In the end, she let herself go, clutching at Eddie and groaning loudly as her body shook. Jill relaxed into the mattress as he moved back up her body slowly. He kissed her lazily.  
“How was that?” He asked, brushing another kiss across her lips.  
She grinned. “That was great.”  
There was a tap on the door and Adrian called, “Do you want a bath drawn?”  
“Yes, please.” She called.  
“Good because I already ordered it for you. We don’t have long. Don’t linger. Eddie, Rose requested your presence.”  
“Time to go.” Eddie kissed Jill once more. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
She watched him dress and leave before she got up and started moving around.  
Adrian walked in with barely a knock. “There’s breakfast in the main room.”  
She pulled her wrap tighter. “I’m not hungry.”  
“Please eat something.” He begged.  
She felt the concern coming through the bond. She remembered that Sydney’s unwillingness to eat upset him. She gave him a reassuring smile. “What do we have?”

 

A short time later, Jill immersed herself in a steaming tub of water. Adrian, much to her annoyance, reclined on the bed just on the other side of the screen to talk with her.  
“I heard of this really great diner we need to visit while we’re there. I hear they do escargot the best.”  
“I’m not really looking to eat snails, Adrian.” She grumbled.  
“You have to try. For me? Please?”  
She sighed. “I’ll think about it.”  
He groaned. “You know, you aren’t much fun since we got married. Where’s your adventurous spirit?”  
“We’ve only been married a few hours.” She pointed out. “And I’m not in an adventurous mood right now.”  
“I’m sorry I ran him away. You know, I think we can arrange a few days where I disappear and do my own exploring or painting or whatnot and you can stay in bed with Eddie all day. And speaking of that.”  
He appeared around the screen. Jill gasped and attempted to cover herself. “Excuse me!”  
“Stop. You know I know what a naked woman looks like. Anyway, I got something for you.” He waved a small tin at her. “This is for you and Eddie.”  
“Could you not have given whatever that is to me later?” She was still incensed.  
“No, I don’t think so. Not when there are always so many ears. This is a preventative. It’s the same type Sydney and I use. We use other means to be safe, but this alone helps in a pinch. And I’ll discuss those other things with Eddie.”  
“What about with us?” She asked, starting to relax.  
“I don’t want to worry about a baby for us until we get back.”  
“So we won’t be…?”  
“Not unless you want to.” He placed the tin on the chair with her clothes. “I’ll see that our things are on the carriage. Take your time. But not too much. We have a boat to catch that won’t wait forever, even for a beautiful Moroi princess.” He winked and then walked away.

 

“Oh, wow.” Jill said as she walked into the suite she and Adrian would share. It was as large as the house she grew up in. She hurried over to the window and looked out at the morning sun glinting off the water. She breathed in and closed her eyes as she called up her magic. She opened the window and stuck her head out into the ocean spray. “It’s beautiful.”  
“It is.” Adrian said from the doorway, giving her a brotherly smile. “Tiny. But I suppose we can manage.” He stepped toward the door at the left. “Do you want to pick a bedroom?” He opened the door and waved a hand. “I don’t really care.”  
She pulled herself away from the window and rushed in through the door her husband opened and gushed at the luxuries. “The view from here is amazing!”  
“It’s just the ocean.” Adrian said with an indulgent grin.  
“But it’s beautiful.” She turned around. “What’s the other room like?”  
He swept his hand toward the other side of the suite. “After you, my lady.”  
She ran to the other side and burst through the other room. It was very similar to the room she’d just been in except it had two windows instead of just one. “I think I like this one better.”  
“It’s yours. I’ll tell the porter to bring our things in, then.” He turned.  
“Wait.” She called before he could step through the door.  
“Yeah?”  
She watched him a moment. “If she’s on the dock, you should go say goodbye.”  
He smiled. “They’ll want us all on board soon.”  
She walked over and placed a hand on his arm. “Take the time, though. You deserve it. It’s going to be months until you see her in person again.”  
Adrian took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Thank you.”  
She shrugged. “Make sure they treat my hat boxes with care.”  
“Yes, dear.” He said as he walked out.  
Once he instructed the staff about their luggage, he hurried out onto the dock. He found Sydney in the crowd and pulled her away to the most private place he could find.  
He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. “Hi.”  
She smiled. “Hello.”  
He stepped back before anyone could see. “How am I ever going to manage with an entire ocean between us?”  
“You’ll figure it out. Paint some pretty pictures. Send me one.” She leaned closer. “Visit my dreams.”  
“Of course, my love. To all of it.” He removed his hat and twisted it in his hands as he started pacing. “How upset will you be when she’s pregnant?”  
“I’ll perhaps be a bit jealous. But not a lot. You have to, don’t you? For your people?” She reached up and placed her hand on his arm. “I just hope you won’t forget about me.”  
“I’ll never forget about you, Sage.” He promised, catching her hand and bringing it to his lips. “I love you.”  
She smiled and ran her thumb over his fingers. “Sometimes I get the urge to reconsider your offer. Become your mistress. Bear you a few children that you want for different reasons.”  
“I’ll want my children with Jill.”  
“I know. And I know you adore her. But she’s an obligation when it comes right down to it. I know you’ll love your children with her, but creating them won’t be much fun, will it? In the end, it’s like sleeping with your sister. That’s what you said once.”  
He nodded and cupped her cheek. “If you’ll have me, I’d like to have a baby with you. Not just talk about it, but actually do it. We can even set a time.”  
“You know as well as I that unless we move with the Keepers, I won’t be able to keep the baby. They’ll take it away for training.”  
“I’m married to the queen’s sister. I can make sure it doesn’t happen.”  
“Let’s not discuss it now, darling. When you get back, we can see where things go. There is no telling where they will send me.”  
Adrian kissed her hard on the mouth one last time. “I love you. I need to go.”  
“Have a good time. Don’t worry about me, love. I’ll see you in my dreams.”  
He laughed and squeezed her hand. “Farewell, my love.”  
When he arrived back in his room, he found a note from Jill, “On deck to wave to the masses. Meet us up there.”  
He pushed his way through the throng to find his friends. Eddie and Jill stood amongst the crowd. Adrian spotted the other three guardians they brought with them in the group. To the normal person, they would seem like regular people.  
Eddie leaned toward Jill without touching her. He was alert to all the happenings around them, but still very aware of the woman by his side. Adrian was mesmerized by them. He wondered if that was how he and Sydney looked to outsiders. He also kicked himself for leaving his sketchbook in the room. He made a mental note to carry it with him from now on and made his way to them.  
“Anyone we know out there?” Adrian asked with a smirk.  
“You tell me.” Jill nodded toward a small group clustered in the shade.  
He noticed Sydney standing just in the sunlight. The way it shined on her, it seemed it was made just for her. He waved slightly and she sent him a smile that was made just for him.  
“I wish there was a way to get her there with us.” Jill said softly. “Our own personal Alchemist.”  
Adrian smiled. “Me too.” He leaned on the rail and watched her. Eddie gave him an encouraging smile, but he didn’t notice it. He was too busy.  
Jill waved enthusiastically to her mother as the ship started to pull away. And even as the others started wondering off, Jill stayed put. Adrian made sure the other guardians were in place and pulled Eddie away.  
“What is it?” the guardian asked as his friend led him back to the suite.  
“What do you know about pregnancy prevention?” Adrian poured them each a glass of scotch.  
“Enough to know I won’t get a girl in that way. Your wife, I should say.”  
“And you have all the means?”  
He patted his coat pocket. “I do.”  
Adrian smiled. “If she should become pregnant on this trip, I’ll know it was you. I don’t plan on fulfilling that bit of the bargain until we return home.”  
Eddie took a sip from his drink. “I’ll do everything in my power not to ruin either of you. That’s a promise.”  
Adrian lifted his glass in salute. “You better keep it. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to sleep.” He poured more liquor into his glass and retreated into the bedroom.  
Eddie found Jill still on the deck of the ship, looking out to sea. He told the other guardians to back off a bit, sending one of the others away to get some sleep for the day. The others he sent on a patrol of the ship. He smiled at Jill and she returned the smile.  
“What are your plans for the day?” He asked, turning his gaze out to the water as she added to the spray that blew up around them.  
“I should sleep soon. I’m quite tired.” She watched him fleetingly from the corner of her eye. “And you?”  
“I should sleep soon myself. I’m your personal guard. I need to be with you every waking moment.”  
She smiled again. “Yes.”  
There was silence as they watched the ocean some more. He chuckled when she made a small wave splash up and hit him in the face.  
Eddie spoke. “Your husband asked if I was aware of the ways to prevent pregnancy.”  
She nodded. “He gave me this wax that is supposed to prevent it.”  
He leaned closer and whispered, “Would you like to go try a few things out?”  
Jill blushed prettily. “Yes.”  
They hurried away, dodging people as they went. They didn’t touch. As soon as the door to her bedroom was closed, Jill pressed him against it and claimed his mouth. She made very quick work of his clothes. It took him a bit more time to remove all her layers.  
He lovingly caressed her arms as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder. “You’re so amazing.” He slid his hands around her waist and up to cup her breasts. “Beautiful.”  
She turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. “So are you.”  
They kissed and caressed. Jill smiled against his lips when Eddie ran his fingers over the spot on her side that he knew was ticklish.  
“I hate you.” She laughed.  
“I’m sure.” He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, throwing her down on the bed. He ran his fingers over the spot again, making her squirm. Then he leaned over and kissed it.  
She sighed. “Magical.”  
“I’m not the magical one around here.” He kissed his way up her body.  
“I can perform some magic if you want.” She tangled her fingers in his hair and held his face close to hers as they kissed some more.  
“Isn’t that the part of right now?” He rolled onto his back and let her take over exploring his body.  
She concentrated on his neck and shoulders; those where the places he liked to be kissed the most. As her lips made their journey, she wrapped her hand around his erection and slowly started pumping it up and down.  
He moaned and gently pushed her away. “Wait. Where is that stuff?”  
“I’ll get it.” She kissed him softly and then rolled out of the bed. She gave him a lovely view of her backside as she bent over a trunk and started digging in it.  
Eddie got out of the bed and retrieved something from his coat. “I have my own provisions.”  
“Good. We need to take as many as possible.” She handed the tin to him. “Do you know how to use this?”  
“Yes. In theory.” He pushed the blanket to the side as they sat down on the bed together. “Are you sure, Jill?”  
“I am. I want you. You want me. We deserve to have a few things we want in our lives.”  
He cupped her cheek and kissed her. “Lie back.” He opened the tin and scooped some of the substance out. He leaned over her as he slipped his fingers inside her.  
She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss as he moved his fingers in and out. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth as he started to pull away. “Where are you going?”  
“Not too far, my love. Just about to get a little closer, actually.” He slipped something over his length and then hovered over her once more. “Hello, my sweet. Are you ready for me?”  
She slipped her hands from his waist to his shoulders. “Yes, I think so.”  
He kissed her and slid his hand down to her hip. “I don’t think I can ever tell you how much I love you, Jill.”  
“Then show me, darling.”  
With a smile, Eddie pressed his mouth the Jill’s and kissed her and slipped inside her. He felt her tense for a moment and then relax. He rubbed his thumb into her skin. Her arms and legs tightened around him as he started moving.  
He broke his mouth away from hers. “How is this?”  
“Good.” She said, pulling his mouth back to hers.  
She moaned as a sudden surge of pleasure shot through her body. After that, her voice grew in intensity. Eddie increased his speed, replying to her moans with his own. Their voices blended together. Their bodies were slick with sweat.  
Jill gasped. “This is it.” And then her body started trembling.  
“I love you.” Eddie sighed as he hit his own climax.  
The pleasure passed all too soon. Eddie kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers.  
Jill panted. She smiled and reached up to the window above her bed. She called up her magic and a spray of salt water came through, sprinkling both of their heated bodies.  
“That feels nice. But I feel like I got more of the water.” He kissed her and rolled away.  
She smiled and called more water in through the small window. She slipped her hand into Eddie’s. “How was that?”  
“Amazing. Anything with you is amazing.” He squeezed her hand and yawned. “Time for sleep, I think, my love.”  
She pulled the blanket over them as she rolled into his side. “Rest up. I’ll wake you in a few hours.”  
He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I look forward to it.”


	4. Chapter Three

“So that’s it, eh? The Eiffel Tower?” Jill said, shading her eyes and looking up into the sky at the large metal structure.  
Adrian grinned. “Yeah, that’s it. Isn’t it amazing?”  
“It’s tall.” She agreed. “I don’t know how I feel about it.”  
“I know how I feel. And I’m glad I brought my sketchbook with me.” He examined the building and the surrounding area, trying to find the best angle.  
“You’ll excuse me if I don’t sit around to watch you. I’d like to do some shopping.”  
He smiled and kissed her hand. “Be my guest. I’ll meet you back at the hotel for lunch?”  
“What if we meet at that little bistro over there?” She pointed. “It looks lovely. And if you get caught up in your art, I can just come get you.”  
He nodded. “You’re a smart one. Good thing I was forced into marrying you.”  
She smiled. “Yeah, me too.”  
He nodded to the guardians flanking her. “Keep a good eye out, will you?”  
Eddie assured him, “You know I will.”  
“And don’t spend all my money, Jill.” He warned with a grin.  
She laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll just spend half of it today.” She winked before she walked off, her reticule swinging as she went.  
Adrian found a spot under a tree and started drawing the new Tour Eiffel. A guardian stood a few feet away, looking inconspicuous, but he was watching the other people in the park. It wasn’t a large threat to be out in the middle of the day since no Strigoi could be out in the daylight, but one never knew when something dangerous could happen.  
He drew several pictures in quick succession. Some of them focused on children playing or people strolling past, all with the Eiffel Tower as a backdrop. He was enchanted by a young couple sitting on a bench and whispering to each other. The young man leaned close to the woman, taking in everything she said and did. The young woman laughed and touched his hand where it rested on the bench between them.  
He sketched furiously, taking in every detail of the pair. He sat back and admired his work.  
“That’s beautiful.” Jill said from behind him.  
He looked up. “I missed lunch, didn’t I?”  
She shook her head and sat down beside him. She handed him a sandwich. “I brought lunch to you. It was Eddie’s idea.”  
The guardian in question sat down beside her with a bottle of wine and a basket containing glasses and some fruit. “I thought it was such a nice day, we should enjoy it. Also, your wife was getting a little too much sun, so I thought it would be smart to get back here.”  
“I was fine.” She argued.  
Adrian looked her over and asked, “Did you stop at the feeder?”  
She nodded. “But I was fine.”  
“She’s better now.” Eddie said, taking a sip from the glass of wine he held.  
Jill picked up the sketchbook. “May I have a look?”  
“Yes.” He watched as she slowly leafed through the drawings. “Needs improvement, right?”  
She shook her head. “No. You’re great. I like this last one.” She held it up. “The one you were just working on. It’s enchanting. You capture the spirit of all the people you draw. I feel the moment in all of these. And if this is just graphite, I can only imagine how the paintings look.”  
He smirked. “I’ll show you a few.” He looked at her. “I think I should paint your official portrait.”  
She smiled sweetly. “I think you should.”  
They relaxed in the shade for a short time more, but the sun was getting to be too much for the Moroi pair and they eventually made their way back to the hotel.

 

Eddie climbed into the bed with Jill in the early hours of the morning. He'd been on patrol through the hotel for several hours and had finally given up control to Shane and Petrov.  
His lover rolled into him. "I was wondering when you'd join me."  
"Taking a long look around the place." He assured her as he kissed her. "I've been contemplating something."  
"What?" She kissed his jaw.  
He asked tentatively, "Are you attracted to Adrian?"  
She stared at him in shock. "What makes you think that?"  
"The way you act around him, even when you know no one is looking...it just seems like there's something more there."  
"There is. We love each other. But it's not a romantic love. It's hard to explain the bond, but it's brought us closer than most people will ever be." She stroked his cheek. "The prospect of sleeping with him makes me uncomfortable. I've been in his head when he's making love to other people and I know how he thinks during the act. You shouldn't know entirely what's happening. I like it with you because you surprise me every time. It's the same, but it's not the same. Does that make sense?"  
He examined her with his eyes and his hands. "I guess it does. And as long as you don't stop loving me in favor of him, I'll be all right."  
"I have to have a few babies with him. Otherwise, my body—my everything—belongs to you." She kissed him hard and rolled him onto his back. "Now, let's get on with this. I've been wanting you all day."  
They made love rather vocally. In the back of her mind, Jill hoped that the neighbors couldn't hear. Though the room was expensive enough that she knew there had to be some sort of sound-proofing.  
She rolled away with a satisfied sigh, panting heavily. She grinned at the ceiling. "I don't know how I was able to go all that time without this."  
He smiled and kissed her hand. "Me neither. It's been wonderful learning with you. I look forward to many more years of it."  
She smiled and rolled into Eddie's side. "Now sleep. Adrian wants to drag me to museums for most of this trip. I don’t know what all he’s planning for tomorrow. He’s hiding most of his thoughts pretty well these days."  
"I know it won't be as big a hardship to go the museums as you're pretending. You like hearing about the artists and their work from someone more knowledgeable than you." He kissed her head. "I do too, actually."  
“I’m looking forward to sitting for the portrait.” She said sleepily.  
He combed his fingers through her hair. “I look forward to seeing it.”  
She yawned. “Hold me tighter, Eddie.”  
He rolled to his side and wrapped his arms tighter around her. “I’ll always be here for you, Jill. I love you.”  
She snored softly. He smiled and brushed a kiss across her lips before falling asleep himself.

 

“I miss you, my love.” Adrian said, cupping Sydney’s cheeks. “I wish you could be here with me.”  
“Me too.” She pressed herself up on her toes and kissed him. “I’m close, though. They sent me across the ocean the day after you.”  
“Where? Can you tell me?”  
“Rome.” She smiled. “All the architecture…” She sighed.  
He smiled, happy for her. He kissed her again. “Come and sit.” He pulled her beneath the tree he’d sat under to draw earlier that day.  
“It’s beautiful.” Sydney said, leaning against him.  
“I’ll send you something.” He kissed her cheek. He trailed his lips down her neck and across her exposed shoulder.  
“It would be better if you didn’t.”  
He sighed and kissed her neck once more. “I want to actually see you.”  
“I know. But not for a while.” She turned in his arms. “Could you give me more comfortable attire?”  
He smirked. “You know how to do it.”  
She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her stuffy gown and corset changed to a shift. She relaxed into him. “Much better.”  
“Hey, me too.” He altered his own clothing to something more comfortable. “You know, if we’re dressed like this, we might as well be somewhere else.” The scene shifted to the bedroom at his hotel.  
“I like this.” She stretched out on the bed and Adrian joined her.  
“Yes.”  
“You should move somewhere close to the sea. For Jill. And to stay away from the eyes of Court. You could take your time with having children.”  
“We’re going to try once we’re on our way back home in a few months.” He averted his eyes. “Not looking forward to it. I don’t want to betray you.”  
“It’s not betraying me.”  
“Of course it is.” He rubbed his eyes. “I don’t like this.”  
“Stop it.” She pulled his hand away from his face. “I don’t like it either, but it’s the way it is. I can’t be with you.”  
“Not yet.”  
“Probably not ever. I like being an Alchemist. And they will never change their opinions about you.”  
He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand. He placed a hand on her stomach. “Do you want children?”  
She put her hand on top of his and rubbed her thumb over the back of it. “With you or at all?”  
“Both.”  
She rolled into him and kissed him softly. “Yes. To both.”  
He kissed her. “So let’s make a deal.”  
“What deal?” She gave him another kiss.  
He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. “Five years. In five years we have a baby.”  
“What if I’m not around?” She asked desperately.  
He shrugged. “Make it so you are.”  
She snorted. “I can’t just do that.”  
He sighed.  
She gently scratched his chest. “Look, I’ll try. But I can’t promise anything.”  
He kissed her forehead. “I’m going to buy Jill that house on the beach as far away from Court as I can get. She and Eddie will start their branch of our odd family tree there after she and I have a few. And then you and I…if you want…”  
She rested her head on his chest. “I don’t know, Adrian. Just because I’d like to have children doesn’t mean it’s a good idea. Not really. And I’m not making excuses, but…” She sighed and rolled away. “How would it all work? All our children in one house? One nursery? No one knowing who belongs to whom with the exception of the Moroi children?”  
“You’ll have your own home. I’d see to it. But the children I have with you and the children I have with her will know they are siblings.”  
She shook her head. “They’d take away my babies.”  
“No, they wouldn’t.” He assured her. “There are perks to being married to the queen’s sister. I’d never allow it.”  
“You wouldn’t have a choice. Unless we have daughters. They don’t seem to want girls as much.”  
“They’d have none of them if you don’t want them to train. That would be your right as their mother.” He pulled her close once more. “We don’t have to have them. I’ll be father enough to the two or three Jill and I have.”  
“But you want them.” She said simply, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“Yes.”  
She combed her fingers through his hair. “We’ll just have to see where we all are in a few years. Let’s just enjoy what we have now.”  
He ran his hands over her back and pulled her down for another kiss.  
She kissed back lazily, tangling her fingers in his hair. Adrian flipped her onto her back and slipped a hand under her shift. He stroked her upper thigh with his thumb.  
“We’ve never tried anything more than kiss in these dreams.” He said against her lips.  
“I miss you, Adrian. But not that much yet. Just kiss me.”  
He complied, locking his mouth on hers. He never wanted it to end, though he knew that he eventually needed to release her from the dream so she could get on with her life. He broke the kiss to look down at her.  
Sydney gave him a smile that was a mixture of contentment and hunger. She pulled him back down. “I don’t want to, but I need to go. We’ve been in this dream long enough. I have work tomorrow. They’ve put me on daylight hours for the first few weeks.”  
“If we made a quick trip—”  
“Don’t. It would risk both of us. At least in these dreams, no one other than Jill can hear our conversations and see how we act. Let me go, Adrian. But come back to me in a few days.”  
“Sage, I…” He leaned down and kissed her hard.  
“I love you, too, dearest.” She combed her fingers through his hair as he let the dream fade.  
He stared up at the dark ceiling of his hotel room. That’s when he heard the final exclamations of the lovers across the suite. He shook his head. At least someone was getting some satisfaction.  
He rolled over and let out a frustrated sigh. In his previous life, he would have gone out to a brothel. He had heard of several good ones in Paris. But he loved Sydney and had made promises to her. Other than the encounters he’d eventually have to have with Jill, there would be no one else.  
“Well, there’s no going to sleep for the moment.” He sighed and rolled out of the bed. He turned on a lamp and took out his sketchbook. The view from his window was fantastic. He sat and started casually drawing the skyline as the sun rose.  
Jill shook him awake sometime later. He looked up at her through squinted eyes. He stretched as he looked out the window at the rising sun. “You didn’t have to wake me.”  
“I know I didn’t. But if you sleep like that for too long, your neck will get stiff and then I won’t hear the end of your complaining for a week.”  
“Are you awake for the day?” He asked as he stood, still stretching.  
She shrugged. “Eddie just left me.”  
“But does that mean you’re awake yourself?” He threw himself across the bed.  
“I’m still rather tired. I don’t like being awake when the sun is.”  
He patted the mattress beside him. “You can join me if you’d like. I suppose that’s the reason you came in here.”  
“Because all women should fall at your feet?” She smirked. “I wanted to check on you. I had never noticed you snoring so loudly.”  
He smiled. “Come here and sit at least. I want to talk to you.”  
She perched on the end of the chair he’d just vacated. “What?”  
“I have an idea about where we should live.”  
“Here?” She grinned.  
“If you want.”  
She shook her head. “No. We need to be a little closer to Court.” She heaved a sigh.  
“Yes, I know. So, what do you say to the sea?”  
“In the middle of it?” She said with a small chuckle.  
He smiled. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
“It would be interesting. I’d never have to be away from the water.”  
“I want you to be comfortable in all of this. I’ll give you everything you want.” He turned dreamy. “I’ll buy you a house on a beach far enough away from Court that we can raise our children how we want, but close enough that we can still attend all the necessary functions.” He looked at her. “What do you say?”  
She smiled. “I saw you talking about this with Sydney. I think it’s perfect. Can we have a large house?”  
“Large enough that you can have your very own wing.” He assured her. “And a giant nursery full of all the toys our children could ever want.”  
Her face dropped. “How many?”  
“How many what?”  
“How many children do you think they expect us to have?”  
Adrian sat up and took her hands. “I think two will be fine, don’t you?”  
Jill nodded. “How closely together?”  
“Maybe we’ll be lucky and have twins.” He smirked. “But if not, I say we can wait a couple years between.”  
She kissed his knuckles. “I’m going back to bed for a while.” She stood and headed toward his door.  
“We’ll do some shopping today.” He called at her back. “I took the liberty of making an appointment with a very prominent designer for you this afternoon. He’ll make you as many dresses as you want. Everyday dresses and evening gowns and even a riding habit if you’d like.”  
She turned. “What about the museums?”  
He waved her off. “We have plenty of time to do what I want. Today can be for you. And maybe the entire time.”  
“I still look forward to the museums.” She smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”  
“Sleep well, my princess. I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
“Yes, a few hours.” She closed the door after herself.  
Adrian could see the light in her eyes had grown even brighter with the prospect of new clothes and a house by the sea.


	5. Chapter Four

Jill and Adrian enjoyed their honeymoon. It was a lot of the same for the rest of their time. Jill shopped; sometimes with Adrian in tow to tell her how best to spend his money, sometimes with just Eddie. Adrian drew a lot and painted a bit too. When they moved to a more quiet country setting, he did even more; staying out from the time he woke up until he was exhausted and there was no more light at all to see by.  
The months were over all too soon. Adrian picked one of his favorite nighttime scenes that he’d painted and had it crated and wrapped up with the best of care. He sent it on to Rome with a letter to follow. He signed it, “Your secret admirer.”  
Then they boarded the ship that would take them home. Jill was just as enchanted by the sea the second time as the first. She stood for an hour on the deck, manipulating the spray just enough to stretch her magic, but not enough to call attention to herself.  
Adrian sat on a chair and drew her with new set of charcoals Jill had insisted he purchase. Eddie watched over his shoulder, smiling at the perfect depiction of the woman he loved.  
Jill finally turned. “I guess you boys are ready to go get some dinner or something.”  
“I’m fine.” Adrian said without looking up. “But I’m sure your boyfriend could use a bite to eat.” He gently blew extra dust from the drawing. “I’ll have to set this.” He held it up. “Look at my beautiful wife.”  
She smiled and took the picture from his hands. She examined it. “It’s odd when I look through your eyes and see the way you see me. But this is different. You drew me the way you want everyone else to see the way you see me.” She shook her head and gave it back. “You don’t love me like that.”  
“Eddie does.” He said softly. “I see it in his aura. I drew what he sees.” Adrian stood. “Food sounds good.”  
They sat in a private dining room, all the guardians eating with them and casting fleeting glances at the exits and waiters as they passed through.  
“Most of the humans will go to bed soon.” Guardian Shane pointed out.  
“So you and Tanner should too.” Eddie told her. “I’ll keep an eye on Jill and Petrov can look out for Adrian until they follow. You can relieve us in a few hours.”  
“Yes, sir, Guardian Castile.” They said in unison.  
Adrian smirked. “Good to be the boss, huh?”  
Eddie said nothing, but Adrian could see the look of pride on his face.  
Tanner and Shane stood and made their way out.  
Adrian caught Jill’s eye. “We need to have a talk.”  
“I don’t want to have that talk.” She stood. “Eddie, will you escort me to the deck. I just can’t get enough of the sea.”  
“A little privacy.” Adrian said to the guardians.  
Eddie hesitated, but left with Petrov to stand just outside the dining room.  
“They’re going to expect it soon.” He said, taking a long pull from his drink.  
She sat back down and pushed the last of her dessert around on her plate. “I know.”  
“So is it time?”  
She nodded. “Yeah.”  
“So when are we going to try? It’s up to you.”  
She took a deep breath. “We can start now, I suppose.”  
He smirked. “I’m all for public, drunken sex, but that’s not really your style. Nor is it the proper way to conceive a royal child.”  
Jill relaxed a fraction. “I didn’t mean right now.”  
Adrian moved closer and draped an arm over the back of her chair. “Do you want to be wooed? Because I’m good at that.”  
“You’re also extremely cocksure.” She stood.  
He followed and pinned her against the wall. His hand rested beside her head. He took her hand in his other and pressed his mouth to the palm. “I may not love you the way you want, but I love you enough. If you want it, I’ll give it to you. If you don’t, I won’t. It’s all up to you.”  
She grabbed his coat in her fist. Her eyes glistened. “I don’t know, Adrian. I don’t.”  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. It was a far more brotherly gesture than the kiss on the palm. “We don’t have to yet, but we have to sometime soon. They expect a baby. And it doesn’t always happen the first time.”  
“I know.” She looked up at him. “Tonight.”  
He cupped her cheek. “Are you sure?”  
She nodded. “Just give me a bit more time on the deck with the sea. And I need to talk to Eddie about this. We have to abstain.” She swallowed.  
He kissed her forehead. “Take all the time you need. I’ll be in our suite.” He walked away.  
Jill followed and met Eddie’s eyes outside. He followed her as she made her way up top once more. She stood and stared at the sea, the water lapping close when she called it. She rested against the railing after a while.  
“My love.” Eddie said softly as he moved to stand close to her. He covered her hand with his. “Tell me.”  
“Adrian and I are going to try to create a life together.” She murmured.  
“Oh.” He stared out at the waning moon as it hung over the sea. “So we come to the time when we can’t.”  
“We can do the other things.” She said reluctantly.  
“It’s not the same.”  
“I know.” She turned her hand over and gently squeezed his fingers. “Go somewhere else. I don’t want you that close during.”  
“Princess Jillian—”  
“Don’t call me that!” She snapped. “Don’t be formal to try to distance yourself from me. Just go somewhere else—anywhere—once you know I’m safely in my rooms.”  
He nodded, still unable to look at her.  
“Well, let’s not be so dark.” She reached out her hand and pulled up a handful of water. She threw it at his face. “Lighten up, love. We may have a baby to spoil soon.”  
He smiled as he wiped his face with his hand. “I hope the baby looks like you.”  
“I do too. But Adrian is equally as attractive as me, so a baby that looks like him wouldn’t be so horrible.” She splashed him with water again.  
He laughed. “Stop.”  
“Make me.” She did it again.  
He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides and stood behind her. “Would you like me to, Jill?” He growled in her ear.  
She purred. “Yes, please.”  
He kissed her cheek. “I’ll have to make you wait for it, my love.”  
She turned in his arms. She gently took his face in her hands. “Never forget that I love you.”  
“I know, Jill. I know what you have to do.” He brushed his lips across hers.  
With one last shared smile, Jill moved away. Eddie followed in her wake. Neither said anything.  
Adrian’s bedroom door was closed when she stepped into the suite. Eddie looked around the sitting room and Jill’s bedroom. He deemed them safe for her to enter. He kissed her cheek before he left, no words were spoken.  
Jill stepped into her bedroom to find a steaming bath waiting. She smiled and rang for the maid to help her undress.  
“Jill?” Adrian called through the door.  
She opened it. “Yes?”  
“Here, I have something for you.” He held up a jar. “Specialized scented bathing salts. I saw you eying them. You could have just asked.”  
She took the jar. “I was nervous to.”  
“I could tell. Be glad I’m observant.”  
She cupped his cheek and brushed a kiss across his lips.  
He placed a hand on top of hers. “I thought you didn’t want to be kissed.”  
“I just wanted to try it out.”  
A knock on the door interrupted any further conversation.  
“That will be your maid, I take it.” He opened the door to admit the woman. “I’ll be in my room.” He walked back across the sitting room.  
Jill led the woman into her room and closed the door behind her. “I know it’s late and you wish to be in your own bed, so just the bare essentials. In can do the rest myself.”  
“Yes, milady.”  
After her corset was gone, Jill waved the maid on her way. She finished the last of her undressing. She poured a bit of the bath salts into the tub and then sunk in. It was the perfect temperature, but she wished she could have gotten in sooner. It would be too cold soon. It was times like this she wished her element was fire.  
It was around two in the morning. On a normal night, this would just be the start of everything. But when they lived and traveled amongst the humans, they tried to keep similar schedules so as not to attract too much unwanted attention.  
She sat in the water until it cooled. Even after that for a few more minutes. She was trying to steel herself for the coming events. She dropped the block and found Adrian was pacing anxiously in the sitting room, just as nervous as she was.  
Finally, she stood and pushed the water gently away with her magic. She wrapped a robe around herself and looked at her nightgown lying out on the bed. She shook her head and nervously opened the bedroom door just a crack.  
Adrian stopped his pacing and looked at her. She opened the door the rest of the way and stood there expectantly. He walked over and cupped her cheeks. He kissed her lightly on the lips, a reassuring kiss.  
She stepped away.  
He looked over to see her nightgown. “You don’t have to be naked with me.”  
“Then I’ll leave the robe on for now.” She picked up the garment on the bed and placed it over her trunk.  
Adrian pulled the blanket down on the bed. “Are you sure you want to do this here?”  
“It’s fine.” She sat down on the mattress to rest a moment. She moved to the pillow and lay there staring up at the ceiling.  
“Are you all right?” He asked as he undressed.  
“Yes.” She turned her head as he joined her. “You’re still wearing your shirt.”  
“Trying to make you comfortable.” He slipped a hand into hers.  
“Are you comfortable?”  
“I’m fine.” He kissed her hand and then rolled into her.  
“Adrian, I’m sorry.” She whispered.  
“Don’t apologize to me, my princess. You didn’t do this.” He kissed her cheek. “Do you want me to tell you sweet things?” He rested a hand on her stomach.  
“I want you to tell me true things.” She rested her hand on top of his.  
“True things?” He gave her a gently smile. “It’s true that I love you. And it’s true that you’re beautiful.”  
She turned her tear-filled eyes to him. “Will you love our baby?”  
He nodded and moved over her. “I will.”  
“So it starts?” She asked softly, her hands falling away. Maybe if she didn’t touch him, it would be easier.  
“Yes.” Adrian leaned closer. “Do you want me to kiss you?”  
She shook her head.  
He wiped at the tears that fell from Jill’s eyes. “Close your eyes and picture something more pleasant.” He said as he took hold of her hips and tilted them up slightly.  
“I have to concentrate to keep up the block.”  
“Okay.” He positioned himself. “Are you ready?”  
She nodded. She let out a sharp gasp when he entered her.  
“Tell me if I need to stop.”  
“I will.”  
“Can I…start moving?” He asked awkwardly.  
Jill let out a breath and nodded. "Okay."  
"Okay." He started moving, his eyes locked with hers. "You all right?"  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "Think about Sydney." She said softly. She was working hard to keep the block up, but thoughts of how awkward he felt kept filtering through. "You'd rather be with her anyway."  
"I'm fine where I am." He moved faster.  
"That's a lie." She flexed her fingers and laid a tentative hand on his back. The other went to his shoulder. Okay, not so bad. That’s when she felt the string pull tight and then snap. She gasped as her body began to tremble.  
"Is that really happening?" He panted.  
She moaned and clutched at him.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, increasing his pace even more. If the bed weren’t bolted to the floor, it would be banging against the wall. Her head was dangerously close to hitting it as it was. He tugged her lower.  
He let out a moan of his own—thankfully—a short time later. He looked down at her a moment, his face full of conflict. He rolled away, pulling the blanket up over his waist, his shirt all askew.  
Silence fell.  
"Why did you apologize?" She asked when she couldn't stand the silence any longer.  
He sighed. "Because neither of us really wanted to do that."  
"Well, we did. And now it's done. At least we know now it won't be a completely horrid experience when we do it again." She said bitterly.  
"Tonight or tomorrow?" He asked, ignoring her tone.  
"Tomorrow. I don't think I could manage it again so soon."  
He nodded and rolled out if the bed and started dressing. He lit a cigarette. "Do you want Eddie?"  
She watched him. "No. It makes what we did seem cheap."  
"It kind of is." He picked up his coat.  
She huffed and rolled away, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.  
Adrian gave a frustrated groan and threw the cigarette out her window. "Not what I meant."  
"Of course it is. That I'm not much better than a cheap whore. The only prize is that we may have a child from these couplings."  
“I’m just as angry as you.” He kneeled beside Jill's bed. "Please don't be angry, my princess. I care about you. And I need the children we make as much as you. You're sweet. You're kind. You've helped me change into someone better. I know I still have a long way to go, but I'm there." He kissed her cheek. "If you want me to stay, I will."  
She turned her face to him and nodded. "Please."  
He pushed his trousers back to the floor and climbed into the bed with her, wrapping her in his arms. She cried on his chest until she fell asleep.

 

Jill awoke with the sound of Adrian snoring under her ear. She rolled away from him and pressed her face into the pillow to hide from the sun’s bright rays.  
“Sydney.” Adrian mumbled as he rolled into her.  
“Jill.” She corrected, pushing him away.  
He pushed himself up on his elbow to look at her. “Oh.” He flopped onto his back.  
“Go on and feel guilty about it.” She murmured sarcastically.  
“I do.” He argued. He rolled out of bed and pulled on his trousers. “What time is it?”  
“Too damn early.” She said into her pillow.  
He laughed and kissed her cheek.  
“Breakfast?”  
“I’ll see to it.” He picked up the last of his clothes and stepped out her door.  
“No drinking, please.” She called at his back.  
He poked his head back in the door. “It’s well after noon. I’ll be fine.” He winked.  
She shook her head and rolled away once more. Her mind instantly filled with Adrian’s stream of thought.  
Should I have stayed? I should have stayed. God, I need that drink. Should I go back in? Does she even want me there? Booze! Is Jill okay? I hope she’s okay? I needed that drink. I could use another.  
Jill pulled up block and got out of the bed. He was still pacing the sitting room, a drink in his hand.  
“Pour me one of those.”  
He froze and turned to look at her. After taking in her appearance, he swallowed. “Did you hear all the things I just thought?”  
She nodded. “You were thinking pretty loudly.”  
He walked to the bar and poured her a drink. “It burns your throat.” He warned as he handed the glass over.  
“I know. And I don’t mind it. After…” She threw her head back and swallowed the drink down, making a face at the burn. She smiled and put the empty glass on the table as she walked to the window. “I hate when this is closed.” She said as she pulled it open. She reached out and toyed with the water a little. A smile played on her lips.  
“I wish Spirit gave me as much joy as water gives you.” He poured another glass.  
“No more, please.” She turned. “Don’t I make you happy sometimes? And when you get to see Sydney in your dreams? And knowing how other people are feeling by looking at the light playing around them?”  
He took a sip from his drink as he contemplated her questions. “I don’t get to see Sydney as often as I like. Seeing auras can get annoying, especially when there are people that shine too bright. And you?” He smiled and took several steps toward her. “I’m happy when you’re happy. And I’m happy that you’re alive. I guess, mostly, I’m happy that I married you. It took me off the market. No other girls can expect much out of their flirtations with me. And I can keep my affair with Sydney going without you being jealous because you know how much I love her.” He touched her cheek. “But you know what happens to me when I use it too much. And you know how it affects you.”  
She turned back to the window. “What if our children are Spirit users?”  
“At least I’ll be able to help them. I had to figure most of it out on my own.” He rested a hand on her back. “I’ll ring for your maid. We should get something to eat. You need to see Eddie.”  
She shook her head. “I don’t feel like leaving the room. I don’t feel like dressing.”  
“If I get food, will you eat it?”  
She felt the flash of concern when she let her defenses dip. “Yes.”  
“And Eddie?”  
She watched the waves. “No. Not yet.”  
“Why?”  
“It doesn’t feel right.” She finally moved away from the window. She took the glass from him and drank the last of its contents. “No more for you for a while. I’d like to be able to think clearly.” She walked into her bedroom and closed the door.  
Adrian stared at the door for a moment. He put his hand on the knob.  
“Let me be alone!” She called.  
“Yes, my lady.” He left with a sigh.


	6. Chapter Five

“Mama!” Jill said happily as she ran to her mother across the room.  
“Oh, darling. I missed you.” Emily said as she gathered her close. “You must tell me everything.”  
“Yes, Mama. I’ll tell you all.” She promised. “Just let me hold you another moment.”  
“Of course.” She smoothed a hand over her hair for a few seconds. She finally stepped back and asked for tea as she pulled her daughter to the sofa.  
Jill launched into her tale of the honeymoon trip. “Adrian bought me so many dresses. And he painted me pictures. There were museums and parties and teas. It was fantastic.”  
Eddie stood off in the corner and smiled at the passion in her voice and expression on her face as she told her mother all the details of their trip. She spent a lot of time talking about the journeys across the ocean and how much fun she had with the water.  
Her story came to a close after a while. She glanced at Eddie a moment and then leaned close to her mother. “Mama, how can I tell if I’m having a child?”  
The guardian froze.  
Emily squeezed her hands. “Are you sick?”  
“Yes, but mostly first thing in the morning. Sometimes smelling food makes me ill. And I’m behind…”  
Her mother nodded. “I believe you are then. You should have a physician see to you to confirm it.”  
Eddie tore his eyes away from the scene. A smile played on his lips. A baby. He made a silent vow then that she would never leave his sight until the child was born.  
He escorted her back to her home after the visit with her mother. He slipped a hand into hers as they stepped into the house. “Why didn’t you say anything to me about the baby?”  
She looked around. No one was currently in the front hall. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. “I didn’t want to say it out loud yet.”  
He rested his hands on her waist and stepped closer. “I’m happy for you.”  
“Are you really?” She laid her hands on his arms.  
“I am. We should get a physician and confirm it. I’ll make the arrangements.” He kissed her forehead and stepped away. “You go up to your room and rest. Do you want me to tell Adrian?”  
“Delegate it to someone else. You’re my guardian, not my servant.” She ran a hand down his arm. “Send Matthews for the physician. Adrian is with Lissa practicing some Spirit things. He can go over there after fetching the physician.” She took his hand and pulled him toward the stairs. “But even all that can wait.”  
He smiled. “I need to get something. Meet me up there in a couple minutes.”  
She squeezed his hand and let go. “What are you doing?”  
“I bought a gift for you in anticipation of a baby.” He hurried toward the back of the house to his office. He pulled a box out of the back of a drawer. It was something he’d come across in France when he wandered off one morning before Jill awoke.  
He climbed the stairs slowly, thinking about the ghost she’d been for so long. She was now slowly getting better. He was happy for her and Adrian. And he knew that as soon as this baby arrived, he’d love it as much as if it were his own child.  
He tapped on the door softly. She opened it immediately and pulled him inside.  
She held out her hand. “Give me the gift.”  
Eddie grinned and put the box in her hand. He watched her as she sat down on the chair by the fire and opened it. He sat on the foot stool.  
It contained a book with a drawing of a baby on the front. She read, “‘Première Année de Mon Bébé.’” She smiled and started leafing through the book. It had prompts in French about weight and length at different times in the baby’s life. There were sections to talk about the daily events and other milestones.  
Her lover grinned. “I know it’s in French, but you know the language as well as any native person.”  
“I probably should have learned Russian.” She closed the book. “There’s still time. Thank you for this.”  
“I know there’s still time until you start filling those out, but it was the best I could do.”  
“Maybe I’ll take my time when I’m in confinement and translate all the French. I’ll have to hide away. The queen can be seen in her advanced months, but not a princess whose only use in the world is to keep the quorum.”  
He leaned forward. “I’m not letting you stay away from me.”  
She met him with a kiss. “Of course not. I won’t let you leave my sight.”  
They shared another kiss and then Eddie stood. “You need to be seen by a professional who knows a thing or two about this situation.” He left.  
Jill looked through the book slowly as she waited. Eddie returned after a while and they played a game of chess to pass the time, despite wanting to do more.  
When Adrian arrived home a short time later, the physician was just leaving.  
“Congratulations, Lord Ivashkov.” He said as he gathered his coat and hat by the door.  
“I’m sorry?” He looked up to the top of the stairs to see Jill standing there in her wrapper. “Are you…?  
She nodded.  
He grinned and shook the physician’s hand, murmuring a quick thank you before he ran around him and up the stairs. He wrapped his arms around his wife and lifted her off her feet with a kiss to her cheek. He put her down and cupped her cheeks. “To your room.” He demanded. “And you mustn’t leave it until the baby arrives. Go.”  
“Not a chance.” She grinned. “Come here. You have to see what Eddie got me.” She tugged his hand toward her room.

 

Adrian took a trip the following week to see a house he’d been corresponding about. He returned with a painting and great excitement. He called Jill and Eddie into his studio for the big reveal.  
“Jill, I think you’ll love it.” He said as he paced. “Did you see it already?”  
“I took a peek, but only a small one.” She turned her grin to Eddie. “I had some other things I wanted to do.”  
Her husband snorted. “Right.” He walked to the painting he had covered and pulled away the sheet.  
Jill smiled and stepped forward. “Oh, it’s beautiful.” She pointed to a window on the second floor. “That’s where my room will be. I can already tell you can see the beach well from there.”  
“Speaking of the beach, my dear.” He walked to a satchel on a table on the far wall. “Come see. We have a private beach. You can visit it whenever you wish, even in your confinement. There’s a fence that runs most of the length of the property.” He unrolled a large sheet of paper and pointed out the fence as well as the rest of the features of the land he liked the best.  
“It’s perfect. When can we move?” She asked, looking over the floor plans for the house.  
He gave her a doting smile. “I have a few more things to finish in negotiations. But I think we can move within the month.”  
Jill laughed and threw her arms around him. “Thank you.”  
“Anything for you, my princess.” He kissed her cheek. “Did you see the nursery?”  
He pulled away and they all three went over the drawings of the house. Eddie pointed out sections he thought were security hazards and suggested ways to improve them. Jill and Adrian discussed how they would decorate.  
Eddie looked over at one point to see Adrian with a hand on Jill’s lower back as they leaned over the plans. He cleared his throat. Both looked at him and then at each other. She stepped out of his embrace and gave a reassuring smile to her lover.  
Adrian rolled up the papers at last. “Start packing, dear.” He looked her over. “Actually, don’t. Have someone else start packing for you. Don’t lift a finger. You’re in a delicate condition.”  
She gave him a no-nonsense look. “I’m not delicate. I wasn’t before and I won’t be during. I’ll do what I want, when I want and no one can stop me.”  
Eddie spoke, “Jill, I don’t want you doing much either. Please, for both of us, just don’t do anything strenuous.”  
She looked between them. “I won’t lift anything heavier than a dress. That is my promise to you both. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to see to supper.”  
Adrian sighed. “Thank you for backing me up, Eddie.”  
“You need the baby and I need her. We can’t have her hurting herself or risking the baby.” He smiled. “It’s going to be a lovely home.”  
“When you and Jill have children, which I know you will, they will have a place in this home as well. They won’t be exiled to a different part of the house or sent off as soon as they are born.” He walked to the painting. “I want a lot of children running through it. It’s what it was made for. As I walked through it, I imaged the sound of little feet running through it. An entire pack of them.” He grinned. “Some of the children in my imagination look a bit like you.”  
“We’ll wait to see how your children fare first.” He clapped the vampire on the back. “I have guardian duties.”

 

They made the move a few weeks later. Jill walked from room to room, examining every inch of the house. She dictated the use for all the rooms, letting Adrian choose rooms dedicated for his painting and Eddie decide on the best room for his office and as the home headquarters for their guardians. They had officially hired Tanner and Petrov in addition to Eddie and Shane. Now that they were away from Court, they needed more full-time security, even with the ward around the property.  
Eddie kept a constant eye on Jill. If anything, he became even more protective of her, especially whenever they were out. He stayed close and watched everyone that crossed their path.  
One evening, they were taking a walk along the beach before breakfast when Eddie heard an odd rustling and grabbed Jill's arm, ready to push her behind him, but it was just an animal scurrying past.  
She laughed. "Scared of a little rat, Guardian Castile?"  
He shook his head. "No. Just want to keep you and the baby safe."  
"It's not like this is your baby." She said it lightly, but immediately regretted it.  
Eddie's eyes narrowed and he clinched his jaw. "I think we should get you back for breakfast, Princess Jillian." He walked a step ahead of her.  
“You only call me that when you’re upset.”  
He didn’t respond.  
She hurried after him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
He still said nothing.  
"So you're not talking to me now?"  
"Inside." Was all he said as they approached the house.  
They made their way to the sitting room. Eddie closed the door and paced like a caged animal.  
"Talk to me." Jill begged, taking a seat on her favorite overstuffed chair.  
He paused and watched her a moment before he said, "You think I would guard you any more than I do if it was my baby you were carrying."  
She held out her hands in front of her. "That's not what I meant."  
He moved closer to her. "I love you, Jill. Do you not get that? You can’t move as fast with the baby. Mine or Adrian's, it doesn't matter. You matter. To me. Pregnant or not, I need to keep you safe. Mine or not, I want to keep the baby safe."  
She placed a hand on his arm. "You took me the wrong way, Eddie."  
He moved away again. "Did I?" His voice was slowly rising. "Because it seems like you think I don't care about this baby, but I do."  
"And I believe you. Why are you angry? I was making a joke and I apologized." Her voice rose to match his. "You are over-reacting."  
"I’m over-reacting? And how should I react? Huh? Tell me, Jill?”  
“Not like this. Not angry. You were about to jump in front of me for a rat. And then I made a joke and now you’re mad at me.”  
He slammed a fist on the table. “Damnit, Jill, that’s not the point!”  
"I don’t know what you want. And by the way, you're not the one carrying the baby. Excuse me for trying to make light of a difficult situation." She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
Adrian walked in a moment later. "What is going on in here?"  
Eddie picked up Adrian’s favorite bottle of whiskey and examined it. "Jill and I are having a bit of a disagreement."  
"So I heard. The whole house heard. And if you forgot, it's a pretty large house.” He indicated the bottle. “You can have a glass of that."  
Eddie shook his head, put the bottle down, and collapsed on the sofa. "She said something..." He shook his head and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know, Adrian."  
Adrian sat down with his friend. "What did she say?"  
"She said, 'It's not like it's your baby.'” He rubbed his face. “I felt like she thought I shouldn't care just because she's not carrying my child. But I care. I have to. I mean, I don't have to. But I care about you both. I'm assigned to keep you safe, to keep her safe. I'd do it even if I was no longer assigned to it. I’d do it even if you tried to fire me. I'd follow her to the ends of the earth."  
"I'm sorry, Eddie." Jill said from the doorway. "I know you care. I know what you want because I want it too. And I love you."  
"Well, isn't this touching?" Adrian stood. "I need some breakfast. Excuse me."  
There was silence in the room until the door closed. The pair stared at each other. Then as one, they met in the middle of the room in a crushing embrace.  
“I’m sorry I hurt your pride, darling.” Jill said bringing her mouth to his again and again.  
“It is nothing, my love. It was a joke that I took the wrong way.” He let her kiss him for a while and then broke their mouths apart. He rested his forehead against hers. “I was feeling inadequate. And I’d be lying if I didn’t say I felt a bit of jealousy toward Adrian.  
“You don’t need to feel jealousy. Adrian is like my brother. And I tend to have very unbrotherly feelings for you.”  
They laughed together.  
He pressed a kiss to her lips. “I like that the depression passed fairly easily.”  
“The prospect of bringing a life to the world… Do you know how beautiful and amazing that will be? This child of ours will be something special, I can feel it.”  
“Any baby you have will be amazing, no matter who the father is.”  
“I don’t want to plan for anymore right now. Is that okay? Just one baby at a time? This one needs to be brought safely into the world first.”  
He kissed her. “It’s a deal. Now, I think we need to get you fed, love. You haven’t eaten anything and you’re looking a little green. You need food.” He took her hand and walked with her to the door. As soon as the door was open, he let go.  
They were sure the servants knew of their affair. It wasn’t as though they kept it a secret, but they tried not to show off.


	7. Chapter Six

“It’s a lovely time for a walk.” Jill said as she and Adrian lounged in the sitting room together.  
Her husband nodded, still focused on his evening newspaper. “It looks like a lovely afternoon. Don’t stay out too long in the sun.”  
“Adrian, it’s almost sunset.” She pointed out.  
He folded his paper down and looked out the window. “So it is.” He raised his paper up. “I lost track of time.”  
She leaned closer. “Are you feeling all right? You’ve been distracted.”  
He finished the article he was reading and folded the paper in his lap. “I can’t find Sydney. I don’t know when she’s sleeping. She said something about asking for a transfer, but never told me she actually did.”  
She put a comforting hand on his arm. “I’m sure she’s fine.”  
“I’m sure she is.” He stood. “I need to paint.”  
“Okay.” She sat back.  
He sighed and rubbed his temples. “You wanted to go for a walk.”  
“I’ll find Eddie.” She reassured him.  
Adrian smiled. “Yes, a romantic walk on the beach at sunset.”  
Jill stood, her stomach sticking out in her advanced months.  
He stepped closer and placed a hand on the bump. “How is he today?”  
“He’s active.” She smiled. “Giving Mommy lots of pain. He’s kicking pretty hard.” She pointed to her side.  
He moved his hand to where she pointed. “Oh, I feel it.” He smiled and stepped even closer, placing his other hand on the opposite side. “This is amazing.”  
She looked at him and felt the tug of his emotions. He was so in love with the baby already. He was scared that it could all go bad in these last weeks. And, just under the surface, the thought of losing Jill in childbirth.  
She turned her face up and brushed a kiss across his lips.  
Adrian smiled and rested his forehead against hers. “You’ll be okay.”  
“We will.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his arms moved around to her back.  
They held each other for a while. They breathed the same breath and Adrian grinned as he felt the baby move against him.  
“He likes it when you’re close. He likes the sound of your voice.”  
“Does he? How can you tell?”  
“He moves when you speak.”  
“What about Eddie?”  
“He likes Eddie, too. When he’s acting up, moving around too much at night, Eddie speaks to him and he calms down so I can get some sleep.”  
“It’s good to know that he likes the both of us.”  
“Yes.”  
Adrian kissed her cheek and stepped away. “Find the man you love and go on that walk. You need it.”  
“Are you going to be all right?” She asked, placing a hand on his cheek.  
He nodded. “I’ll figure everything out with her.” He patted her stomach. “Stop giving your mother such a hard time, baby.” He smiled. “I’m going to paint for a while.”  
“And I’m going to spend time with someone special.” She rubbed her thumb across his cheek and them left the room.

 

He was deep into the painting when the butler O’Brien came into the room.  
"My lord, you there is an Alchemist here to see you." He said softly.  
Without looking up, he said, "Does this person have a name?"  
"She said it was Sage, my lord. Sydney Sage."  
Adrian smiled, not looking up from his painting. Relief. "Send her in."  
"Yes, sir."  
He continued with his work. He heard her soft footfall as she stepped into the room.  
After a long silence, her voice came at almost a whisper. "It's as beautiful as your work always is."  
Adrian sighed. "Oh, Sage. Again with the flattery." He stuck his brush in the jar of water and sloshed it around. "I thought you were in Rome and loving it."  
"Why would I stay in Rome, basking in amazing architecture ranging from ancient to modern, when I can come here to see this lovely home that seems built specifically for you?"  
He looked over his shoulder, pausing a moment in his painting. "It was made more for Jill." He went back to work. "Why did you leave?"  
"A lot of reasons. Partly for you. I missed actually being in your presence. Did I make a wrong choice? You haven't turned to give me a proper look-over since I walked in."  
"Of course you made the right choice. I was worried because I haven’t been able to contact you in weeks." He painted a few more silent minutes as she moved around the room.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you in the middle if your art." She said after a while. She stood in front of a painting of Jill, looking as beautiful as she remembered, maybe slightly more mature.  
He placed a paint-stained hand on her shoulder and turned her. "I'm sorry if I seemed rude. I wanted to finish that." He leaned close and kissed her cheek. "And I missed you."  
"I missed you, too." She grabbed the end of his paint smock.  
He smoothed his hands over her hair. "Where are you staying?"  
"The Sanderson boarding house." She said, looking dreamily into his eyes.  
"I like the Sandersons. I play cards with their oldest son. How are they? I haven't seen them in a while."  
"They seem very well. And they are kind. When I asked for directions here, they were most excited that I was a friend of yours and gave me the use of their horse and buggy for the evening." She smiled affectionately. "They said you keep odd hours."  
Adrian stroked her cheek. "We simply keep our lights blazing at all hours of the night. There is never much telling when we'll be home or receiving visitors because we don't always take them at the fashionable times." He kissed the tip of her nose. "So you never said why finally you left. It wasn't for me. It couldn't have been. I know I'm amazing, but I won't flatter myself in believing you would do anything solely for my sake."  
Sydney looked up at him. She touched his face, relishing how wonderful it was to do so in real life after all this time. "I did a lot of thinking while I was there. I was around the Alchemists, mostly men, who always said such harsh things, generalizations. And it made me angrier every day. They said all the things I grew up with about your people. There were things they said about you and Jill... And then they always made me feel like I was nothing because I'm a woman."  
He wiped at her cheek. Until that moment, she didn't realize she'd been crying. "So you left?"  
"I had a lot to do before just leaving. I asked for the transfer back to America. They were reluctant. I was granted a leave of absence to get my life in order and decide what I wanted to do. They think I want to be married.” She shrugged. “I've already been in correspondence with an old friend of ours. He said he'd help me get back into a different life."  
"You don't need our friend. You have me. I know we can’t get married, but I can take care of you. There is a house for sale very close." He looked toward the doorway and then wrapped his arms around her. "Please, Sydney, take me up on my old offer."  
She looked at him a moment. "What would your wife say?"  
"His wife says it's the best idea he ever had." Jill said from the doorway.  
Sydney smiled and let Adrian go. She walked to meet Jill. "Oh, look at you." She wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "You look good."  
Jill blushed and placed a self-conscious hand on her bulbous stomach. "I'm a whale."  
"I think she's just trying to be complimented." Eddie contributed. "She's gorgeous and she knows it. I tell her all the time. And Adrian says it quite often, too."  
"Yes." Adrian had a look of adoration cross his features, remembering the moments the two shared a short time earlier.  
Sydney felt a flash of jealousy and saw the same emotion pass over Eddie. He even took a step closer to Jill and placed a possessive hand on her shoulder.  
She looked up at him and the two shared a smile. She gave his hand a reassuring pat and then turned her attention to Sydney once more. "The house is beautiful. And it's close enough for daily visits."  
"And we can picnic on the beach on nice evenings." Adrian added.  
"The whole family?" Sydney asked in an undertone.  
Her lover smirked. "Of course. We'll have two houses full of them, right?"  
"That's still up for negotiation. At least on my part. And we don't need to flaunt too much. It could be detrimental to Court and Lissa's reign."  
"Always so serious." Eddie commented.  
Jill laughed. "You're one to talk. We don't... Well, you keep me at arm's-length more often than not, especially at Court."  
The guardian shrugged. "I'm trying to keep you safe. Like Sydney just said, it's for the good of our people."  
“Yes. The good of our people.” She said.  
“It’s a fight they have a lot.” Adrian said in whisper to Sydney. “Are you staying for supper?”  
The woman smiled. “I’d love to.”  
Jill said, “I’ll let the kitchen know.”  
“No.” Adrian and Eddie said at the same time. They stared at each other a moment. Their friendship was at an odd point as they tried to figure out their roles. Eddie’s jealousy only became more heightened as Adrian showered Jill with affection and waited on her. Adrian only wanted what was best for Jill and the baby.  
Eddie spoke. “I’ll go. You stay. And sit down somewhere.”  
Jill let out a very un-ladylike groan. “I’m not going to break. I’m tired of both of you acting like lifting a finger to run this household properly will cause severe damage to the baby or me. I’m fine. Women far more advanced in carrying a child have done far more than I do, even with what you allow me.” She turned as quickly as she was able and stomped out of the room.  
Sydney stood uncomfortably as the men stared each other down once more. Eddie followed after a moment.  
“She’ll be fine.” Adrian said. “Sydney, let me show you around.” He took her hand and led her out of the room.  
“It’s a lovely house.” She said as they made their way back down the stairs from the top floor.  
“There’s one more room I want to show you. We passed it briefly.” He pushed a door open and she looked around the frame. “You may go in, if you wish.”  
She stepped back and looked at him aghast. “Into your bedroom? While the whole house is awake?”  
He looked around. “No one is around.” He took her hand and kissed it as he stepped into the room. He smiled seductively. “Come in. Help me test the bed.”  
She smiled and followed him in, closing the door behind her. “This is highly improper.”  
“Our staff is well-paid.” He pulled her to the bed and sat with her. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned forward. “I missed this.”  
She didn’t have time to respond because their mouths were pressed together. Sydney opened her mouth and allowed his tongue exploration. She slipped her hand under the lapel of his frock coat and around his back. Adrian moaned into her mouth and pushed her back against the mattress.  
He pulled away, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and letting it go. “I think we should go be with the others.”  
She smiled up at him and nodded.  
“I’m sure the Sandersons will want their carriage back.”  
She sat up and cupped his cheeks between her hands. “Is there any way to send it back?”  
He smirked. “Now you’re talking. Send it back and say you had one glass too many and couldn’t make it back.”  
“Or just say you all wanted to catch up with me and would probably keep me late into the night and thought it best to let me stay in one of your many spare rooms.”  
He smiled and kissed her. “Or that.” He got up. “Let me change into something covered in less paint.” He disappeared into his dressing room and she continued to lounge on the bed.  
“Are you enjoying the prospect of becoming a father?”  
“Oh, yes. Nothing makes me happier. I’ve felt him moving around in there.” He walked out. “I can’t wait to hold him in my arms and argue about who he looks like.”  
She smiled. “You are so gorgeous right now.”  
He leaned over her and kissed her softly. “Let’s go join the others.”

 

The meal passed with good conversation. Sydney told them of all the lovely things she’d experienced in Rome. She glossed over all the bad experiences she’d shared with Adrian earlier.  
As they retreated to the sitting room, Jill gushed about the nursery and told Sydney about the mural Adrian was working on for one of the walls in the play room.  
“I can’t wait to see how it turns out.” Sydney contributed.  
“It’s going to be great.” Jill said with a smile at her husband.  
Eddie slammed his glass down on the table. “This is bullshit.”  
“Not this again.” Jill mumbled.  
“Maybe I should just stay in my own place like everyone told me.” He got up and left the room without another word.  
“Eddie, wait.” Jill followed.  
“What’s going on?” Sydney asked.  
Adrian sat back with his tumbler of scotch. He sloshed it around. “Eddie is afraid that Jill and I are falling for each other.”  
“Are you? With the baby on the way, it could change the way you both feel.” She said reluctantly.  
He took a sip from his glass. “She kissed me today.”  
Sydney watched him over her tea cup. “Did you like it?”  
“I didn’t hate it.” He took another sip of his scotch. “I do think it could be because of the baby. At the time I was thinking about all the bad things that could happen to him and her…”  
“And she picked up on it and wanted to reassure you.” She suggested.  
“Maybe.” He met her eyes. “Are you angry?”  
“Promise me you don’t love her the same way you love me.” Sydney begged.  
“I promise, Sage. We’re not like that. True she’s carrying my baby, but that doesn’t change my feelings. There is no romantic love between us.”  
She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “I believe you. And I believe I would like to move into that house.”  
He smiled. “Good. I’ll look into the purchase tomorrow.” He took another drink. “Come to bed with me.”  
She smirked. “You don’t waste any time, do you?”  
“Not when I haven’t seen you in the flesh for more than a year. Everyone is heading to their own beds; we let the servants keep normal human hours. The guardians and us, we stay up late.” He leaned closer. “Come to bed with me.”  
“Okay.”  
He smirked. “I need to see about some things. You wait here.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
A short time later, he held out his hand to her. They walked up the stairs together. As they passed by Jill’s room, they heard the sounds of the pair making up after their argument.  
“That was short-lived.” Adrian commented. “They always are.”  
Sydney giggled and put her hand over her mouth.  
“I don’t really have anything.” He told her as they stepped into his room. “You know, to prevent anything.”  
“I don’t really care at this point. I’ll live just a few feet away from you. Maybe we’ll have our babies all together.” She pushed his coat off his shoulders. “Or maybe we’ll get lucky and there won’t be a baby.”  
“You really don’t want them?” He kissed her and started unfastening the buttons of her dress.  
Her fingers worked at his buttons. “Promise me they won’t be sent away.” She moved her head aside so he could kiss her neck.  
“They won’t darling.” He turned her around and worked on the lacing of her corset, kissing her shoulder as he took it away.  
As soon as she was naked, she climbed into the bed and watched him hungrily as he undressed and joined her. He kissed her hard as he moved over her. He trailed heated kisses all over her body as she moaned and writhed beneath him, bringing her to the brink of pleasure with his mouth.  
She let out a frustrated groan when he pulled away before the end. He gave her a sheepish grin and kissed his way back up her body.  
“Damn you.” She said just before she pulled his mouth down to hers. She rolled him onto his back and gave him the same treatment.  
She kissed his hip and looked up at him as he panted.  
“Please.” He begged.  
She stuck out her tongue and licked his length from base to tip, taking him in her mouth for an agonizingly short moment. She lifted her head away, smiling at him in the same way he had as she made her way back up to his mouth.  
They exchanged heated kisses. Adrian rolled Sydney onto her back and slid into her without much preamble. She clutched at him.  
“God.” She moaned. “Adrian.”  
“I’m not both.” He panted.  
“Pretty close.”  
He chuckled into her mouth as he pushed into her. She dug her fingers into his back and moaned as she met the climax he had denied her before.  
She flipped him onto his back and took over. She leaned over him and took control of his mouth. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and sucked hard on it. He moaned and gripped her hips tighter as he thrust up into her. She sat back, scraping her nails down his chest.  
“Sydney.” He gasped.  
She smiled and sped up. He held fast to her hips and threw his head back with a yell as he came. She paused and looked down at him as he panted, his eyes closed. She leaned down once more and kissed him softly before moving away. She kissed his shoulder.  
He kissed her forehead as he slipped his hand into hers. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. “I wish it were easier.”  
“Making love is always easy.” He said with a smirk.  
“Our life.” She pointed out.  
“Oh, yeah, that.”  
She smiled. “Of course making love to you is easy. It’s like we were never apart.”  
“I could divorce Jill.”  
She sobered. “No, you couldn’t.”  
He rolled into her and pressed his face into her neck. “No, I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave my baby behind and I definitely couldn’t take him away from her.”  
“We’ll be fine.” She combed her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. “Do you want a big family?”  
“With you? Not unless you want to. Jill and I agreed we’d have two. I don’t know how many Jill and Eddie have decided to have. But in the end, I’d like to think of the children they have as ours as well.”  
“That sounds nice.” She yawned. “I just want two or three. Maybe four. Four is a good number.”  
“Yes. So is five. Six.” He chuckled.  
She yawned again. “I’m tired.”  
He tightened his arms around her. “Sleep. You’re finally home where you belong.”


	8. Chapter Seven

Sydney moved into the Ivashkov home, ostensibly to stay as an extended guest. Adrian arranged for her room to be close to his so that they could easily go back and forth. The home they had wished to purchase was already sold when Adrian started the inquiries.  
He brought this information to Jill in her room. She’d been placed on bed rest for the last weeks of her pregnancy. He paced her room nervously.  
“She can just stay here until we figure something out.” Jill offered.  
He paused a moment and asked, “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt your reputation.”  
She laughed. “My reputation? Don’t we pay the servants enough? If they would be talking about anyone, it would be that Eddie spends most of his time with me. More than you do, even for a guardian.”  
He sat down on the side of her bed and placed a hand on her stomach. “I don’t want to cause you and the baby any undue stress this late.”  
She put her hand on top of his. “The baby and I are fine. In fact, with Sydney here, I’m even better. You were causing me stress.” The side of her mouth tilted up. “You’re feeling more relaxed. You’re painting even more. You feel like you have a purpose.”  
“We can build her a house on our property. How would that be?”  
She thought about it a moment and then nodded. “Yes. I think we’d all like that. She can have her privacy, but still be under the protection of the wards and our guardians. And she wouldn’t feel so awkward.”  
“Awkward?” he asked, puzzled. He chuckled. “He’s moving.”  
“I told you, he likes your voice.” She patted his hand. “And I know that Sydney wishes to be more affectionate with you, but doesn’t always feel comfortable doing so. In her own home, you can be there and touch and flirt and be adorable and neither of you need to worry about what others think. Or holding back.”  
“But how do we explain that when people visit?”  
“We’ll have it placed in such a way that it would seem it’s a neighbor’s home. We’re far enough from town that no one will be able to observe it and its construction. Any Court visitors we get won’t care, I don’t think. She doesn’t like to be around more than us as it is. She told me so.”  
He leaned down and whispered to her stomach, “Your mother is pretty smart.”  
“Your father’s not so bad either.” She combed her fingers through his hair. She bit her lip. “It could happen any time.” Hopefully today.  
“You’re nervous.” He pointed out.  
“Extremely. Aren’t you?” She felt the contracting of her muscles that hinted at labor, but it was still so irregular.  
He looked at her sternly. “One of my biggest fears is that you will die again. And then where would I be? Locked away alone in my madness.”  
“You don’t think you could save me again.” She stated simply, coming out of the pain enough to see his fears.  
He patted her hand. “I worry about that. I’m not allowed in the room. You could go quickly.”  
She gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m not leaving, Adrian. Not this baby or you or Eddie. None of you are getting away from me so quickly.”  
He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. “Rest, my princess.”  
Before he could leave, she asked meekly, “Would it be okay with you if Eddie came to sit with me? I don’t want to be alone when…”  
Adrian smiled and nodded. “Of course. I’ll find him just for you.”  
Jill reclined against the pillows and reached for the book she was reading. She and Sydney had decided to pass books back and forth to pass the time after she was sent to her bed. The one she was currently reading was decent, but there were a million other things she’d rather be doing than lying in bed and reading. She threw it back on the table with a sigh.  
There was a soft tap on the door and Eddie called, “Princess?”  
“Come in.” She worked to push herself up as he opened the door.  
“Oh, hey!” he ran over and helped her to sit up. He smiled. “The doctor put you to bed for a reason.”  
Jill grinned and placed her hands on the side of his face and pulled him to her. She smiled against his lips as they kissed again and again.  
“Are you feeling well, then?” He asked, smoothing a hand over her hair.  
“I feel good, for the most part. But I know I look pretty frightful.”  
He shook his head and kissed her again. He got up and walked over to the door, pushing it closed the rest of the way and flipping the lock. He walked over to her, taking off his coat and throwing it over the end of her bed. He sat down and took off his shoes, placing them carefully together just under the edge of the bed. He lifted the blanket and got in beside her, resting his hand on her stomach.  
“Is this okay?”  
“If it wasn’t, I would have already kicked you out.”  
They lay quietly for a while. Eddie moved his thumb over her swollen belly. Jill watched his face as he looked on in awe. Another contraction gripped her. Could he feel it? Could he tell she was in pain? It was getting harder to hide it and they were lasting longer, getting closer together.  
The pain passed and she breathed slowly. He continued to rub her stomach and kiss her face sporadically, affectionately.  
“You’re so beautiful like this.”  
“I’m a lot of things. Beautiful isn’t one of them.”  
“Of course you’re beautiful, my love.”  
“Will you think I’m as beautiful carrying your child?”  
“Yes. Maybe a little more, but not much.”  
They shared a kiss. She paused and took in a sharp breath.  
“What?” He asked in alarm.  
She shook her head. “Nothing much. At least not yet.”  
“And what does that mean?” he rubbed her stomach.  
“That I think I might be having the baby soon.” She smiled. “I’ve been having these pains all day. I didn’t say anything to Adrian because I didn’t want to worry him. But I think it’s closer now.”  
“Then I’ll get someone to go for the doctor.” He got out of the bed and reached for his shoes.  
“Wait.” She placed her hand on his back.  
He turned. “Yes?”  
“I love you. Very much. Don’t ever forget that.”  
He leaned over her. “Do you have any reason to suspect you won’t make it through this?”  
She shook her head.  
He kissed her hard. “Then don’t worry. I’ll tell Adrian and send for the doctor. And we’ll have our own baby sometime soon.”  
He quickly put his shoes back on and then ran out the door.

 

Adrian laughed. “No, I want your arm here.” He lifted Sydney’s arm up to the back of the sofa.  
“You sure you don’t mean here?” She moved it again.  
“For the thousandth time.” He laughed and leaned over her.  
Eddie ran in. Adrian stood and observed that he wasn’t wearing a coat and his shoes were untied.  
“Jill needs the doctor.” There was a smile playing on his lips.  
“Matthews!” Adrian called, throwing his sketchbook and charcoal onto the table.  
The butler came in and bowed low. “Yes, my lord?”  
He smiled proudly. “My wife is in need of the doctor right away.”  
“Yes, my lord.” He bowed again and hurried out of the room.  
“Just in time for your birthday.” Sydney said with a grin.  
“I left my coat.” Eddie said with sudden realization. He ran out without another word.  
Adrian grabbed Sydney by the shoulders. “I’m going her room to be with her until it’s time. Make yourself comfortable, love. It could be a while.”  
She smiled. “Would you like me to write a letter to the queen?”  
“Yes, that would be great.” He looked up at the clock. “The post will go out any minute.”  
“Then I’ll be quick about it.” She hurried over to the desk in the corner as he rushed out of the room.  
Adrian took the stairs two at a time. He walked into Jill’s room as she was in the midst of pain. She gritted her teeth and squeezed Eddie’s hand.  
“I don’t think anyone in this house would be offended at all if you wanted to scream.” Adrian said as he walked around to the other side of the bed.  
She smiled as the pain finally passed. “Maybe when it’s more pressing.”  
“Matthews is going for the doctor. Sydney is writing to your sister.” He smoothed a hand over her hair. “I wish there was something I could do to take away the pain. But I’m afraid this is something I can’t heal.”  
“I’ll be all right. Women have gone through this for centuries without the luxury of a healer like you. And they’ll go on doing it for many more.” She smirked. “I just wish the bond went both ways so you could experience it with me. At least then you’ll know what you got me into.”  
He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “After this, you’ll never have to go through it again if you don’t want to.”  
She shook her head. “We agreed on two.” She turned her eyes to her lover. “And I’d like to have a few that look like you.”  
Eddie smiled and squeezed Jill’s hand. “That sounds lovely.”  
“You want to discuss names while we wait?” Adrian asked, bringing her attention back to him.  
“Do you have any in mind?” She brought a hand to her stomach. “Calm down, baby. The doctor isn’t here yet.”  
He nodded. “Mikhail. I’ve always liked it. It’s a strong name.”  
She contemplated it before asking, “And for a girl?”  
“Zoya.” He smiled. “I thought it best to give them Russian names, being Royal and all. What do you think?”  
“I like them both. I really hadn’t thought too much about it. I kind of wanted to meet them first.” She grabbed his hand and a low groan escaped the back of her throat.  
“My princess, what can I do?”  
She panted. “The doctor.”  
Eddie stood. “I’ll look to see if he’s coming.” He looked between his lover and her husband and then leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Jill’s lips.  
“Come back here.” She pulled him back down for a more proper kiss. “I love you.”  
He smiled and brushed his lips over hers again. “I know.” He left the room.  
“Well, I suppose he’s over everything.” Adrian comment as he left.  
She shook her head. “But he cares more about me than about fighting with you.”  
“He has no reason to be jealous of me.”  
Jill snorted. “Really? Then maybe you shouldn’t touch me so much.”  
“It’s because of the baby—”  
“Yes, I know that. Deep down, he knows it too. But seeing it just makes it worse.” She gasped and clutched at her stomach. “It’s coming, Adrian.”  
“The doctor will be here any minute, Jill. You just have to hold on.”  
“I’m trying.” She looked at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears. “Do you think Sydney would stay with me?” Her voice was small. His friend, usually so strong was scared to death.  
He squeezed her hand. “I can ask her.”  
“She’ll never want to have a baby herself.” She whispered.  
“Of course she will.”  
Eddie came back in followed closely by an older man carrying a black bag and a woman smiling kindly.  
The doctor smiled, introduced the woman as his wife, and directed his gaze to Adrian. “Let’s clear the room.”  
The vampire smiled and pressed a reassuring kiss to his wife’s forehead. “I’ll send Sydney in.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Anything for you, my princess.” He kissed her again and then walked out, catching Eddie by the arm. “Let’s have a drink.”

 

Sydney hurried down the stairs, a huge smile on her face. Adrian stopped his pacing; a cigarette between his lips. Eddie put his glass of scotch down and stood.  
She stepped toward them. “Jill wanted me to tell you that she and Mikhail are fine.”  
“Mikhail.” Adrian repeated. “A boy. I have a son.” He threw his arms around the dhampir. “Eddie, we have a boy!”  
Eddie smiled kindly. He patted the vampire’s back and asked, “When can we see her?”  
“It will be a few minutes. The doctor is finishing up a few things.”  
He nodded, a relief spreading across his face.  
Sydney patted his shoulder. “She’s fine.”  
They three were silent for several minutes. Adrian returned to his pacing and smoking. Eddie picked up his drink once more. Sydney sat down at the desk and took up a pen.  
“What are you doing?” Adrian asked, blowing out a plume of smoke.  
“Writing to Jill’s parents. She asked me to.”  
“Did you get the letter sent to Lissa in time?” He took a long drag ion the cigarette and then put it out in a nearby ash tray.  
“Yes. But I’ll write another.”  
“I can have someone deliver it personally tonight. Any thoughts to who, Eddie?” He stepped over to the door and looked out into the hall. No sign of Matthews. He rang the bell and the young man appeared.  
“Shane could use some time away.” The guardian said, swirling his drink. “She’s getting a little too close to a certain someone. They need a break.”  
“Yes, my lord?” Matthews said on a bow.  
Adrian asked, “Will you get me Guardian Shane, please?”  
“Right away, my lord.”  
The female guardian arrived a moment later. “Lord Ivashkov, congratulations on the arrival of your child.”  
“Thank you. I have a mission for you. I know you’re not a messenger, but I’d like you to bring news of the arrival of the Dragomir child yourself. Miss Sage is writing the missives now. Prepare a horse. You leave within the hour.”  
“Yes, my lord. I look forward to this fine mission. Might I ask the name of the child?”  
“Mikhail.” He smiled. “Full name to be disclosed at a later date.”  
“Adrian.” Sydney said as she handed the letters to the guardian.  
“Yes?”  
“Not you, the baby. Mikhail Adrian Ivashkov Dragomir. That’s the name Jill told me.”  
Adrian smiled and puffed out his chest. “Yes.”  
The guardian smiled. “It’s a good name for a royal.” She held up the letters. “I’ll be on my way.” She looked past the couple in front of her to Eddie, who still sipped his drink. “Guardian Castile?”  
He swung his head around. “Safe travels, Shane.”  
“Yes, sir.” She nodded and turned on her heel toward her room at the back of the house.  
The doctor and his wife came down the steps a moment later. “Mother and baby are resting, but she has asked to see all of you.”  
Adrian nodded and shook his hand. “Send me the bill, Doctor, and I’ll have it settled straight away.”  
“Of course, Mr. Ivashkov.”  
They exchanged a few more pleasantries before the pair left. Adrian turned to tell Eddie to go up, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
“Guardian stealth.” Adrian said in admiration. He pulled Sydney into his arms. “We’ll give them a few minutes.”  
“Yes, that sounds good.” She rubbed his back. “He’s beautiful, Adrian. He looks like Jill. His eyes are dark green. He has a bit of dark fuzzy hair on his head.”  
He grinned and rested his head against hers. “I don’t think I could be happier than I am at this moment.”  
“Until the next one.” Sydney asked tentatively.  
“That’s going to be a while.”  
“Yes. I’d say about eight months.”  
He froze and looked down at her. “Are you being serious?”  
She nodded. “I wasn’t sure I should tell you yet.”  
“Why?” He cupped her cheeks and kissed her. “You were going to keep it from me?”  
“I was going to tell you today. And then Jill…” She shrugged. “I didn’t know if it would be right.”  
“Eddie probably…Let’s keep this ours for a while.”  
“I told Jill already. Earlier when we were having tea. She said she didn’t mind it. I hope she wasn’t just saying it. She might tell Eddie.”  
He pulled her flush against him and covered her mouth with his own.  
She pushed him away gently. “Not here.”  
A woman cleared her throat. “I’m going to take my leave, Lord Ivashkov.” Shane said, trying to look everywhere but at the pair.  
“God speed, Guardian Shane. Take your time. No doubt the queen will try to convince us to come back to Court. But let her know that our baby is staying put until he’s at least a year old.”  
“Yes, my lord.” She stepped around him and hurried out the door.  
“Will she say anything?” Sydney asked.  
“She knows what would happen if she does. Here, she doesn’t work hard all the time. Patrols and plenty of time to train on her own or with the others. There, she’d be working all the time, barely any time to herself. And she’s sleeping with Petrov. She wouldn’t want to jeopardize that.”  
“Is that what Eddie meant about her needing time away.”  
“I think so. They’re really intense. I’m surprised you didn’t notice.” He stepped away. “Now, I think it’s my turn to meet my baby.”  
Jill lay in the bed with heavy eyes. She watched Eddie sitting on the edge of her bed as he stared transfixed at the baby in his arms. “I’ll keep an eye on you always, Misha.” He promised. “You won’t go too far without me knowing where. Your Mommy and Daddy are two very important people. And so are you.” He kissed the baby’s face and then looked up. He walked across the room. “This one here is your father. Sorry if there is any confusion.”  
Adrian smiled as he took the baby. “Thank you, Eddie.”  
He nodded and walked to his lover’s side.  
“There’s my little boy.” Adrian crooned, holding him away just enough to look at his face. He fussed a moment and opened his eyes. “Green eyes. Beautiful.” He stared at the baby for several mesmerized minutes before he finally pulled him close. He unwrapped the blanket and looked at his little hands. “Ten fingers. As there should be.” He unwrapped him even more and lifted up his feet. “Ten tiny toes.” He kissed the baby’s small face. “I need to draw you. I’ll document your life in sketches, Misha. At least one a day when I’m with you.” He kissed the baby’s face again and held him close to his chest. “You’re so small.”  
He started crying, a soft almost pitiful sound.  
“Are you cold, baby?” Adrian asked, attempting to wrap the blanket back around him as he stood.  
“I think he’s hungry.” Jill said sleepily from the bed.  
“Well, there’s nothing I can do about that.” Adrian carried him to the woman on the bed.  
Jill gave her lover a significant look.  
Eddie nodded. “Sydney and I will clear out.” He leaned forward and kissed her. “And then you rest.”  
“I promise, love.” She pulled him in for another lingering kiss.  
As they left, Adrian sat down on the bed and handed her the baby.  
“Isn’t he just so perfect, Adrian?” She said as she looked at him.  
His crying grew louder as he grew impatient to be fed.  
“You don’t have to leave, but I’d appreciate if you’d look away a moment.” She worked to unbutton the front of her nightgown.  
Her husband averted his eyes until the baby quieted. He turned his face back to her and watched as she fed their son and hummed softly to him.  
“Sydney said she told you…” He began.  
She looked up at him, a smile on her face and nodded. “Misha doesn’t have to wait too long to be an older brother.”  
“And you’re really not upset?” He asked.  
She watched him a moment. “I can feel the excitement in you. And I know it’s not all about our son, but it is mostly. Misha and that baby will be raised as siblings. And you will love them equally. But it would probably be best to get the house built for Sydney sooner rather than later. She and the baby need their own place. Sydney will want a place to retreat when we know we’ll have Court guests. She doesn’t want them to train her children and I respect that. The best way to make that happen is for her to be hidden, even if it is in plain sight.”  
He looked at her in amazement. “You just gave birth to my child and I impregnated someone else. You should be angry with me.”  
“Do you want me to be?” She looked down to the baby at her breast. “Babies are a blessing. This one, that one, all babies. You and I made him out of obligation. You made that one out of love.” She looked up again. “I won’t be angry as long as you promise not to be angry when Eddie and I have one.”  
“I won’t be. And if you want that to be soon, I won’t object.” He leaned close. “We’ll have one more, but whenever you’re ready. Two years, ten years, I don’t care. You can have babies with him the meantime. I want Misha to be part of a big family. That won’t come from just us.”  
She pulled him to her and brushed a kiss across his lips. “We’ll make him the focus of our lives for a while. Spoil him rotten until your other baby arrives. Okay?”  
He nodded. “And even after.”  
She pulled the baby away and set her nightgown back. “Will you wrap him back up and put him in the basinet? His diaper may need to be changed soon.”  
He took the baby and did as she asked. “I don’t know how to do that.”  
“I do.” She yawned and moved down on the bed. “Will you send Eddie in?” She looked up at him. “Unless you want to stay with me.”  
He gave her a doting smile. “Who would you rather have?”  
“Him.” She whispered, biting her lip uncertainly.  
Adrian nodded. He leaned over and kissed her temple. “I’ll come back to check on you both soon.” He kissed the baby and stroked his cheek once more. He whispered, “I love you, my sweet boy.” He stood in the doorway a moment, watching the scene. “Sleep well, my princess.” He said as he finally closed the door.


	9. Chapter Eight

Adrian pulled Sydney into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth.  
"What was that for?" She asked with a grin.  
He shrugged. "Can't I give the mother of my child a kiss?"  
She rested her head on his shoulder. "You haven't said anything since I told you nearly two months ago. And I know Misha takes up a lot of your time—”  
He silenced her with a kiss. "That's not really an excuse, Sydney. I should spend more time with you. I did with Jill."  
"But you're excited to experience life with your first child. I can't begrudge you that. I'm fine. Really, I am." She pressed herself up in her toes and kissed him. "I'm happy when you come to bed with me every night. You have appearances to keep up otherwise."  
“The house is almost done.” He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Sydney. And this baby." He placed a hand on her stomach. "I love it, too. I really do. Not any more or less than Misha, I promise."  
"I know, Adrian." She smiled and kissed him yet again. "Now come to bed."  
They were just settling in when a knock sounded on the door.  
"Yes?" Sydney called.  
"Is Adrian in there?" Eddie called. "Jill is acting erratically."  
Adrian jumped out of the bed and pulled on a dressing gown. He threw the door open and hurried past the guardian to his wife's room. Inside he heard the baby screaming and Jill talking to him in a loud string of angry words.  
"What do you even need? I've fed you and changed you. You haven't slept. You're not too hot, are you? Oh, you can't even answer me. God, this is the worst decision I ever made!"  
Adrian walked in. He watched her for a moment as she paced and continued her rambling. He called up his magic and watched her aura, seeing the darkness taking more control of it than normal. The baby screamed in his bassinet. The vampire walked over and picked his son up. He immediately stopped crying.  
"What did you do?" Jill demanded.  
"I picked him up." He placed a hand on Jill's arm and called up his magic once more. He pulled the darkness out of her and then wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her temple. "You'll be okay."  
"I don't know." She sobbed as she clung to him. "He even screamed in my arms. He doesn't love me, Adrian."  
"He probably sensed the darkness in you." He kissed her again. "You're fine now." He rubbed her back and she breathed him in for a long time as she was calmed by his presence.  
She sniffed. "He wasn't the worst decision I ever made." She rubbed a hand over their baby’s head. "He's one of the best."  
Adrian nodded. "You're in a bad place, Jill. We both know it. You've been told by your mother and Lissa both that it would be difficult. Being shadow-kissed doesn't help, I'm sure. I'm sorry. I've tried not to do much with spirit."  
"You shouldn't cut yourself off from your magic, Adrian." She looked up at him. "I dream about the water all the time. And I always try to connect with it so that I don't give in to the depression and darkness. But sometimes it's just too much." She sniffed and pressed her eyes into his neck. "I had a dream I threw Misha into the sea. And I was so relieved to be done with the incessant crying."  
He sighed. "Is that why you stopped going to the beach?"  
"Partly." She stepped away. "I'm better. I think it's time we hire the nanny. We've been talking about it, but I wanted him with me. He sleeps a little better now. I can feed him just before I go to sleep and then she can come get me in the night."  
"We need to pay someone well, then. We have at least two years before we need to share a bed again. And if the nanny were to come at an inconvenient time with Eddie..."  
"We pay all our servants well." She smiled. "We both need this. You need to start spending more time with Sydney and less with Misha and me. And I need sleep."  
Adrian smiled and fondly kissed her forehead. "I agree." He stepped away. "We'll start the search tomorrow." He bounced the baby in his arms.  
"Good. Um, will you take him tonight? I have some apologizing to do to Eddie for the way I've been acting." She smiled shyly and looked away.  
"No problem. Have you fed him lately?"  
She nodded. "Just before all this started." A look of deep guilt passed over her features.  
He patted Jill's shoulder. "It's done. You weren't harming him. And you wouldn't. Not really. I know you. And he’s too small for words to hurt yet. Go with Eddie out to the beach for a while. Kiss him. Do other things with him. Don't worry about our Misha. I have him. Sydney and I can keep an eye on him. You deserve a break."  
She placed her hands on the side of his face. "You are an amazing husband. Do you know that?" She pulled his face down and kissed his forehead. "I hope he lets you sleep."  
"I can go without a little sleep." He assured her. He looked down. "Maybe he just needed you to be healed of the darkness. He's intuitive. Maybe he'll be a spirit user. Maybe he already sees auras." He kissed the baby's tiny face. "You know, I love him so much. More than I ever thought I'd love someone else."  
She smiled. "It's odd, isn't it? But I wouldn't have it any other way. Even in my darkest times, I love him so much." She kissed their son's head. "Eddie and I have spoken about trying for our own this time next year. What do you say?"  
"I say I can't wait to see him when it actually is his baby you're carrying. He'll go madder than me." He smirked. "I'll get out of your way."  
"Thank you, Adrian." She said softly. She handed him all of Misha’s things. "Don't let him get too cold."  
"I won't."  
"Or too hot." She followed him to the door.  
"I know, Jill."  
"He likes it best on his back."  
"Yes, dear." He kissed her cheek. "Have a good night."  
She blushed. "I plan on it."  
He shook his head. Eddie was waiting patiently in the hallway. He stopped Adrian and leaned down to kiss the baby’s head. After Adrian walked away, he looked to Jill. She smiled seductively and crooked her finger.  
He grinned, his face full of relief. "Where is Adrian taking Misha?" He wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers.  
"To his room for the rest of the night." She brushed her lips over his. "Do you know that one spot out on the beach where we set up those chairs?"  
He growled low in his throat. "The ones that recline?"  
"Yes. There. Let's go there. This time of night. There should be no chance of being seen at all. And even if there were... Well, it is dark and they would never be able to tell who the couple making love out there were exactly."  
He kissed her hard on the mouth. "God, I love you." He broke away from her and retrieved the implements from her drawer they used to prevent pregnancy. He winked. "Come, let's get this going."  
They hurried out into the cool September night. Jill kicked off her shoes and immediately ran out into the surf, using her magic to make the water dance around her.  
Eddie watched for a long time. He sat on the edge of the chair and removed his shoes and stockings.  
She suddenly turned and sent a jet of water at him. He wiped his face, a grim look passing over his features.  
"You'll pay for that one, your highness." He warned playfully as he stood.  
She grinned. "And how do you propose that, Guardian Castle?"  
She caught the wicked gleam in Eddie's eye just before he charged at her with speed only a trained guardian could achieve. He lifted her over his shoulder and ran out into the water. When it reached his waist, he threw her away from him. She screamed with delight just before she crashed into the water.  
Jill shot out of the water and used her power to propel her just a little more. She tackled her lover around the shoulders and he let her push him into the water. They laughed together and kissed as the water rushed around them, pulling them farther out to sea with each wave.  
After a while, Eddie gathered Jill close to him and used one arm to swim back to shore. Once there, he started removing her wet garments, even as she pushed the water away.  
“You’ll tire yourself out if you use it too much, my love.” He warned, pulling her now-damp shift over her head.  
She smiled and placed a hand on his chest. She pressed most of the water away from his clothes and undressed him with ease. “I feel invigorated, darling. The moon, the water, you. I’ve missed getting to be with you like this.” She pushed him onto the chair and pressed him back. She kissed him and then spoke against his lips. “I was horribly uncomfortable for weeks. But as I got better, I realized I was missing something.”  
He ran his hands over her slick skin. “And what was that?”  
“Making love with you.” She took control of his mouth again, kissing him thoroughly and grinding her hips down and enticing him to complete frustration.  
He let her for a while, simply reveling in the feel of her under his hands and her body as she moved it over his.  
She pushed his hands away as they brushed over her stomach. “I’m still fat.”  
“No, love. You never were. You’re amazing. And you have a very beautiful son.” He pushed her back to sit on his legs. He traced a stretch mark on her skin with his fingertip. “These are like a road map to a wonderful life you brought into this world.”  
She smiled. “I don’t know why I’m so insecure about it.”  
He sat up. “I don’t know either. You know how much I love you. There is nothing you could do or be that would ever make me stop.” He cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her mouth. “I want to kiss every inch of you. It’s been far too long.”  
She nodded. “It has.”  
Kissing her deeply, they switched places. It was his turn to move against her and drive her wild. He moved his mouth down, sucking hard on her shoulder, nipping at the skin as he moved his lips away.  
She groaned and writhed beneath him. She wanted his hands and his mouth everywhere at once. The heat rising in her body moved and concentrated in her stomach.  
She moaned, “I want you, Eddie.”  
He looked up at her. That wicked gleam was back in his eyes. “And where do you want me, Jill?” He lowered himself between her thighs. “Here?” He flicked his tongue over her, making her gasp.  
“Yes and no.” She panted. It had been so long, she was afraid she would burst any second.  
“So here, too, then?” He slipped a finger inside her.  
She threw her head back, letting out a low moan. “Yes.”  
He kissed the inside of her thigh and moved away.  
“Where are you going?” She asked almost hysterically.  
Eddie chuckled and lifted something out if his shoe, letting it catch the light from the moon. “We don’t need another baby so soon. Adrian and Sydney have that covered.” He took his position once more as he opened the wax and took some on his finger. He leaned over her and kissed her as he slid his finger inside.  
She moaned into his mouth and gripped his shoulders. The movement of his fingers in and out of her only helped to increase the pressure building just under her navel. He rubbed his thumb over the nub farther up. Just a few ragged breathes later, she started trembling around him and beneath him, digging her nails into his back. A whine escaped her as the orgasm subsided.  
Eddie continued to kiss her lazily for several seconds. After a while, he pulled away just enough to ask, “Are you okay?”  
She nodded. “Yes.”  
He removed his hand and rested it on her hip. “One more thing.” He moved away and lifted one more item out of his shoe. He slipped it over his erection and then leaned over her again.  
She put a hand on his arm. “Wait.”  
“What?”  
“Let me.” She pressed his shoulders until he traded places once more.  
As she positioned herself over him, he got a lovely view of her breasts. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over one of the mounds. She groaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing herself into his mouth.  
“I love the taste of the sea on your skin, Jill.” He grabbed her hips and guided her down, licking a trail up her chest and neck. “Delicious.”  
She grinned and bit her lip. Her fangs protruded a little. He lifted a hand and pushed up her top lip to examine them. She took his finger into her mouth and sucked hard. She guided him inside and settled herself before she let go.  
“You’re too much, Jill.”  
“I know.” She lifted herself up slowly, setting up a steady pace in time with the waves crashing to shore.  
He moaned and bucked underneath her. “Faster.”  
She complied, leaning back slightly. They moved together with increasing speed until their voices and the sound of their skin slapping together drowned out all the night noises around them. They met a mutual climax and shouted into the night, collapsing together finally. Panting and dripping with sweat, Jill flicked her tongue out against his neck.  
“You can drink if you want.” He said groggily.  
“I’m not in need of it right now.” She said, but a slight tremble in her voice betrayed her.  
He rubbed her back and asked gently, “Do you want it?”  
“Maybe one of these days we can try. But not today.” She kissed his neck and relaxed against him as they both regained their composure. Eddie snored softly beneath her. She knew she could gladly stay there with him like that if only they could. She kissed his neck and shoulder once more and roused him. “Let’s head back. I could sleep like the dead now.”  
He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Sounds great. Glad I’m not the on duty tonight.”  
She laughed and pressed her eyes into his chest. “Oh, god, I hope Shane didn’t hear.”  
“You haven’t heard her and Petrov. They pant in Russian together all the time. It’s disturbing.”  
She looked down at him. “Really?”  
He nodded and imitated the sounds he often heard as he passed the room the two other guardians shared.  
Jill laughed and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “I love when you’re not so serious.”  
Eddie smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. “And I love when Adrian isn’t in there.”  
She rested her forehead against his. “It’s getting better, isn’t it?”  
“Yes. And I can’t wait for the day when he’s just something in the back of your mind.” He kissed her. “Come on. Misha will be hungry soon enough. You should get a little sleep.”


	10. Chapter Nine

Adrian walked into the nursery just as Jill lifted their son off the mat where his diaper was changed. The nanny took the soiled cloth and placed it in a bin to be washed out immediately.  
Jill turned and smiled. “Hello.”  
“Hello to you.” He leaned down and kissed Misha’s tiny face. “And how is my boy?”  
“Doing very well. I think he may have a tooth coming in.” She took his finger and stuck it in the baby’s mouth. “Do you feel it?”  
“I haven’t noticed him fussing.” He said as he felt the baby’s gums. “But there it is.”  
Misha gnawed on his finger and then pushed it out with his tongue and turned his head.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sure Mommy’s hands taste much sweeter.” He kissed his son’s face again. He took in his wife’s appearance. “Are you going out?”  
“I thought I’d bring Misha to see Sydney for a while. When I was there yesterday, she seemed miserable.”  
“Understandable. The baby will be here any time, but not soon enough for any of us.” They started for the door. “And our Misha is getting so big.”  
“Have you seen him crawl?” Jill asked suddenly.  
He smiled fondly. “Yes. He was all over my room last night.”  
“You don’t need to do that, you know. We hired a nanny for a reason.”  
“Yes, well, I like to spend time with my child. Unlike my father. Misha is the heir to a lot of important things. And I want him to know love above all else.” He stopped her on the stairs and stepped down a few so he was looking up at her. “I need him to know he’s just as important as all of my children. No more, no less.”  
She placed a hand gently on his cheek. “Why are you always assuring us? Sydney and I know. You love all of us in so many different ways, but you still love us. That’s the important thing.”  
He looked at the baby she held. “I didn’t expect him so soon.” He said softly.  
She smiled. “I didn’t either. But he’s here. With us.” She watched him a moment. She caught a glint of something in his eyes and opened her mind. His thoughts were churning wildly. “Let me take some of that.” She closed her eyes and pulled some of his pain into herself.  
With a grateful smile, Adrian placed his hand on top of hers and healed the excess darkness she’d just gathered. “So, Sydney.” He turned, a little more bounce in his step.  
“Yes. Were you going there, too?”  
“I was thinking about it. I’ve been here all day for fear of visitors.”  
She smiled. “I’ll get Eddie. We can all go. She could use the company. And I think it would be fine for you to spend more time there. I can handle Misha. You should be there for her, just in case.”  
He nodded and paused to press a kiss to Jill’s temple. “I’ll meet you down there.”  
She nodded and walked off toward the back of the house. She found her lover in his office speaking with Petrov and Shane. He had a stern expression, but his eyes were slightly amused. He looked up and the corner of his mouth twitched at the sight of Jill and the baby in her arms. Misha babbled and reached a hand out to him.  
“You two are dismissed. And if you can’t get control, I’ll have to change your shifts.”  
“Yes, sir.” They said in unison. They stood and paused at the door to greet Jill and coo over the baby.  
As soon as they were gone, she stepped into his office and he lifted the baby out of her arms and up into the air. “Hello, Misha! How is my favorite little boy?”  
He made a happy sound and reached out for Eddie’s face, babbling.  
“Is that right?” He gathered the baby again to his chest. He turned to Jill with a satisfied grin. “Hi.” He closed the door and kissed her softly. His hand found the back of her head and he deepened the kiss as he held her close.  
She smiled against his lips and then stepped back. “Hi. Adrian is spending some time with Sydney. Misha and I were on our way there, too. You should join us.”  
“You think so?” He ran a hand down her arm and looked at the baby who rested his head on Eddie’s chest. “What do you think, Misha-my-boy?”  
He started babbling again and lifted his head up. He smiled and looked out the window. “Dada.”  
Jill giggled. “Did you hear what I did?”  
Eddie chuckled. “I think I did. Do you want to go see Daddy?”  
Misha grinned and looked out the window again.  
“Then we’ll go see Daddy.”  
Jill took the baby again as they walked out the door. She saw Eddie subtly check his pockets for weapons.  
“So what was all that about?” Jill asked.  
Eddie smirked. “I caught them kissing when they were supposed to be on duty together.”  
She giggled. “Well, I guess that means you and I can’t do the same thing while you’re on duty anymore.”  
He laughed. “I guess not. But I am the boss. And I know how to pay attention to my surroundings while I’m kissing you.” He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it.  
“All I can say is, it’s a good thing our wards are so good.”  
He laughed again and kissed her hand.  
The small house that had been built for Sydney lay several yards away from their back door. It was close enough to be part of the property, but far enough away that Sydney retained her own privacy. The sun was just starting to set. There were plenty of trees to give long shadows to cover them on their walk. Adrian opened the door when they knocked.  
Jill grabbed his arm. “You’ll never guess what your son just said.”  
“What?” He said, taking the boy from his mother’s arms and kissing him.  
“Dada. But just once. We were in Eddie’s office and he looked out the window and said it. Clear as day.”  
He laughed. “Did you hear that, Sydney?” He walked into the small sitting room and put the baby on the floor to explore.  
“I did.” She smiled. “Hello, Misha.”  
The baby made a straight line for the lady of the house and looked up at her with a smile. With much difficulty, Sydney reached down and picked him up. He laughed and started talking to her in a long string of nonsense. She smiled and nodded and inserted the proper exclamations when she could.  
She let out a small gasp and pressed a hand to the side of her stomach. “I think your younger brother or sister likes your story.”  
Misha looked down at her bulbous stomach and rested is head there. He started talking again.  
Adrian chuckled. “How sweet.”  
“How is he today?” Jill asked, taking a seat beside her and pulling the baby over into her lap.  
“Fine. Active. Was that how it was for you?” She asked nervously.  
Her friend nodded and kissed her son’s tiny face. “This one moved around a lot.”  
Eddie watched the women fondly.  
Adrian took out his sketchpad and started scratching away as they talked. Misha grunted and wiggled on his mother’s lap. She put him down and he crawled toward the box in the corner that held the toys his father and Sydney had put there for him. He picked two up and started banging them together.  
“Misha.” Adrian said in a warning tone.  
He stopped and looked up.  
“No. Too loud.” His father said.  
He looked down again and started banging them together.  
“Mikhail, stop.” Jill said.  
He looked up at her with a smile and banged the toys together a moment more. Then he dropped them and went about the room exploring. Eddie got down on the floor with him after a moment and the pair played together, the baby laughing at the faces the guardian made at him. He lifted the baby up in the air.  
“Misha can fly.” He said.  
He laughed and reached for the guardian’s face.  
“You don’t say.” He pulled the baby back to his chest and kissed his tiny face. He then put him on the floor and crawled around after him some more.  
Jill broke off her conversation to watch them. He blushed slightly when he noticed her scrutiny and continued to follow the boy around.  
“Do you think Misha would like to go out to the beach for a few minutes?” Jill asked no one in particular.  
Eddie stopped and rolled onto his back. The baby crawled over him, flipping over as his hand met the floor and he lost his balance. He started crying, his arms and legs waving in the air.  
The guardian rolled him back onto his stomach. “Now that’s enough of that, my boy. You’ll fall a lot in life. But you have at least four people around to lift you back up again.” He kissed Misha’s cheek and then stood and scooped him up off the floor. “Your Mommy wants to take you to the beach. And your Eddie’s going with you.”  
“So you can kiss Mommy a little?” Adrian asked, closing his sketchpad. He stood and moved to the couch to sit beside Sydney.  
“Maybe.” He said, slipping a hand into Jill’s as they walked out the door.  
“It’s about time.” Adrian said as soon as they were alone.  
Sydney laughed and pushed at him playfully. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach as the pair made their way out of the house.  
“Oh, wow.” He breathed as he felt the baby moving around and kicking in his lover’s womb.  
“Do you want another boy or would you like a girl this time?” She cupped his face and rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone.  
“I want a healthy baby.” He kissed her softly. “The last name can’t be mine.”  
“It won’t be.” She said barely above a whisper. “Are you sure you want all this?”  
“It’s going to be difficult. But plenty of Moroi have human or dhampir lovers that produce their children. We’ll be fine.”  
“I’m sure few of them live on the same land, plan on raising all their children in the same home.”  
“True. We’re unique. And I like that we’re unique.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you. And I love our baby. And I love our whole crazy family.”  
“I love you, too.” She pulled him to her for another kiss, taking this one deeper.  
“Let me take you upstairs.” He begged.  
“No. Jill and Eddie may come back. And I am not in any sort of sexy mood right now.”  
He smiled. “All right, love.” He kissed her again. “I’m going to stay with you until the baby comes.”  
“About time.” She said with a grin. “I miss you when you’re not here. I know you want to be close to Misha—”  
He cut her off with a kiss, rubbing his hand over her stomach. “I want our baby here now.”  
“I want him, too. Or her. What shall we name it?”  
He kissed her. “Do you have one in mind?”  
She smiled. “Joshua.”  
“Joshua.” He said it slowly. “I like it. And for a girl?”  
“Marta.”  
“I like that one, too. Middle names?”  
“Joshua Tyler. It was my mother’s maiden name. Marta Daniella. For your mother.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “What do you think?”  
“I like them.” They shared another soft kiss. He pulled her close and kissed her lazily. The kiss continued until the front door opened and the sound of laughter drifted to them. He sat back, pushing hair out of Sydney’s face.  
The other three came in soaked head-to-toe. Misha laughed even as he shivered.  
“I’ll get him some dry clothes.” Adrian said, coming and taking the baby from Eddie’s arms.  
“We’ll go back up to the big house and change ourselves.” Jill said, moving her hands over her clothes and removing some of the water. “But we can take Misha, if you want.”  
“He looks tired.” Adrian kissed the boy’s face. “I love you, son. And I had you all last night, so you go with Mommy and Eddie and sleep for a while. Let them have some alone time.” he winked at his wife and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He whispered, “Maybe make you another sibling.”  
“We’re going to wait a bit longer for that one.” She took the baby again. “We’ll see you later. Tell Daddy goodnight.”  
Adrian kissed his son once more. “Goodnight, my sweet boy. I love you.” When they were alone once more, Adrian asked, “Are we eating soon?”  
“There are some things I can throw together.” She hoisted herself up off the couch with his help.  
“I can’t believe you sent your maid out as soon as I got here.”  
“She’ll be back soon.” She stopped. “Well, that’s unexpected.”  
“What?” He asked, his eyes wide.  
“I think the baby will be here soon.”  
“Soon? How soon?”  
She laughed. “Well, I’m not experiencing any pain, but the carpet will need to be cleaned.”  
“What do I need to do?” He was a little hysterical.  
She put her hands on either side of his face. “Calm down and stay that way. It could be a while. Let Jill change first, but get her here. Send someone for the doctor. I’m going upstairs to change.”  
“Let me help you with that.” He helped her up the stairs and started to help her undress.  
She grabbed him suddenly and gritted her teeth as a contraction took hold. “Oh, god!” She panted and released her grip as the pain subsided.  
Adrian finished helping her change and then kissed her softly and helped her into bed. “I’ll get Jill. Hold on.” He hurried out the door and down the stairs. He stepped out the door and saw Jill hurrying down from the house, Shane hot on her heels. He turned and ran back into the house and back to his lover’s side.  
“Jill saw. She’s on her way.” He informed her.  
“Good.” She rubbed her stomach. “He’s moving around a lot.”  
“Yeah?” He leaned down and kissed her stomach. “Not too crazy in there, baby. And hurry. We all want to see you.”  
Jill came in a few minutes later followed closely by Shane. “How are things?”  
“New contraction.” Sydney said, holding her stomach.  
“This is happening awfully quickly, isn’t it?” Adrian asked in concern. “Jill took hours to get that close.”  
“All are different.” Shane said. “My mother is a midwife. I help her when I go home to visit.” She placed a hand on Sydney’s stomach. “How close are they?”  
“About twenty minutes.” Adrian answered.  
She nodded and continued an examination.  
“How did we not know you were the daughter of a midwife when my wife gave birth?”  
“No one asked.” She said simply. “And I wasn’t sure until recently that I agreed with how you were conducting yourselves.”  
Adrian smiled at her. “Good thing you’re honest. How is Sydney?”  
“She’s fine. The baby is fine from what I can tell. It might still be a while. Make yourselves comfortable.”

 

The baby came a few hours later, just after the doctor arrived. The doctor and Shane agreed that it was a very fast process for a first baby. Jill placed him on Sydney’s chest once he was deemed healthy.  
“Hello, Joshua.” She whispered.  
“I like it.” Jill said, running a hand over his dark head.  
“Adrian and I agreed on it tonight.” She kissed his small face.  
“I’ll let him know.” She stood and took a step away.  
Sydney reached out and grabbed her hand. She pulled Jill down on the mattress. “Our sons are brothers.” She said adamantly.  
“Of course they are.” She said with a smile.  
“No, I mean, I don’t want them to ever be segregated because Misha is a royal and Josh is just some plain dhampir.”  
“He’s not going to be ‘plain’ anything, Sydney.” She smiled down at the baby. “He looks like his father; almost too handsome for his own good. And he’ll be strong like you. And he won’t have to worry about the fear of an element, especially spirit.”  
“Misha will be fine. We know more about it. His father is a spirit user. If his element is spirit, he’ll be able to handle it better.” She squeezed the other woman’s hand. “We’re in this together now, Jill.”  
Jill kissed her cheek. “I’ll go tell Adrian his son is ready to meet him.”  
“His second son.” Sydney reminded her.  
She nodded. “Of course.”

 

Adrian bounced Misha nervously on his knee. Jill watched them a moment before she cleared her throat. He stood and hurried toward her.  
“Sydney and Joshua are both fine.” She said, mirroring the words the other woman had spoken to him just eight months before.  
“Another boy.” He pressed a kiss to Misha’s cheek. “Let’s go meet your brother.”  
“I’ll bring our son back up to the big house once you’re done so you can have all the first night adventures.”  
He chuckled and buried his face in Misha’s hair. “Two boys, Jill.”  
“Two very adorable boys. With a very adorable father.” She patted his cheek and then pushed him up the stairs. “Go on. I’ll be waiting down here.”  
He galloped up the stairs, the baby on his hip laughing as he bounced. He babbled in Adrian’s ear as they walked down the hall.  
“Are you as excited as I am, Misha?”  
He smiled and continued to babble as they walked onto the bedroom at the end of the hall.  
Sydney sat on the bed with the baby at her breast. Shane and the doctor conferred in the corner and then stepped apart. The guardian met them as the doctor left.  
“Anything you need, send for me. I’m sure Guardian Castile wouldn’t mind allowing me to stay close for a few days.”  
“Thank you, Guardian Shane.” Sydney said. “For all your help.”  
“Any time, Miss Sage.” She left the room.  
Adrian sat down on the bed.  
“Adrian, Misha, meet Joshua.” Sydney said, holding the baby out for them to see.  
The older boy smiled and reached out a hand to pat the baby.  
“That’s your brother, my boy.” Adrian said in awe. “God, he looks just like me.”  
“Yeah. It’s frightening.” Sydney agreed with a fond smile.  
Misha started talking to his brother. The newborn blinked slowly at him. Misha looked at his father and smiled. Joshua started crying softly.  
“Time to sleep, I think.” Sydney said, moving to get out of bed.  
“Let me.” Adrian said, putting Misha on the bed beside Sydney and lifting his younger son out of her arms. He walked around the room, crooning to him as he fell asleep in his father’s arms.  
“So what do you think, Misha?” Sydney asked, finally tearing her eyes away from her lover and gathering the boy in her chest. “Hm? You’re the older brother now. That’s a big responsibility. Even if it’s only by eight months.”  
He cooed and rested his head against her chest. He patted it and sighed happily. Adrian laid Joshua in his bassinet and walked back to the bed.  
“Jill’s waiting downstairs to bring Misha back to the house.”  
She nodded and yawned. Then she chuckled. “He’s snoring.” She rubbed the boy’s back.  
“He’s had a long night, too. I’ll bring him to Jill and I’ll be right back.”  
“I love you, Adrian.”  
“I love you, Sydney.” He pressed a kiss to her lips and then lifted the baby off her chest. “I’ll be back, love.”  
“Hurry.”  
He smiled and kissed her again. “I will.”


	11. Chapter Ten

Adrian walked the floor, just watching Joshua sleep in his arms.  
“You can put him down sometimes.” Sydney said with a crooked grin.  
“I know. But Jill can tell you, Misha rarely slept in his bed the first week.”  
She chuckled and propped her head on her hand. “Well, between you and Eddie I bet he spent his first couple months not sleeping in his bed.”  
He laughed softly. “Jill told me Eddie still holds him while he sleeps sometimes.” He kissed Josh’s face. “Such a beautiful boy.”  
“Yes. Can’t deny you make beautiful babies, Adrian.”  
He gently placed the baby in the bassinet in the corner. “I had a couple really beautiful women to help.” He stretched out on the mattress beside her. “How do you feel?”  
“I feel like the way I’m supposed to feel is in pain.” She admitted.  
“Do I need to send for the doctor?” He asked, his face twisting in concern.  
She shook her head. “It’s not bad. Just the pain of recovery. I’ll be all right.” She pulled him close. “I love you.”  
“And I love you.” He brushed a kiss across her lips before a sharp knock interrupted them and frightened the baby. “This better be important.” Adrian grumbled as he pulled on his dressing gown and headed for the door  
Sydney scooped the baby up and he calmed quickly in his mother’s arms.  
The maid stood on the other side of the door. “Guardian Castile has arrived with a message from your wife.”  
“He’s still here?” He pushed past her as she nodded. The guardian stood at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in the traditional black of his position. “What is it? Is Misha okay?”  
“Misha’s fine. Jill just received a message from the queen. She said she requests your presence at Court to present Misha. She said she can’t give you the year you demanded because many members of the council doubt his existence.”  
Adrian clenched his jaw. “I can’t leave Sydney and Josh so soon.”  
His friend nodded. “Perhaps it’s something we should all discuss. If necessary, I can stay with them.”  
“You’re Jill’s main guardian. I don’t trust the others’ loyalty as much.” He rubbed his eyes. “Go tell Jill I’m on my way up there and we can talk about it.” He turned and walked back up the stairs.  
“What is it?” Sydney asked when he walked back into the room. She rocked Joshua by the window.  
Adrian started dressing. “Lissa is demanding we bring Misha to Court. Apparently some of her opponents don’t believe any of us are telling the truth about his birth. But I don’t want to leave you.”  
She smoothed a finger down their baby’s cheek. “You’ll do what you have to.”  
He sat down on the window seat. “Jill and I will figure it out. And Eddie. Tell me what you think?”  
“I think you should go. Josh and I will be fine, just leave us a guardian. Maybe Shane, I like her.”  
“Eddie offered. But I told him I didn’t think any of the others were as loyal to Jill as him. You have no political necessity to them. I don’t know.” He rubbed his face. “I’ll let you know what we decide. Just get some sleep.”  
She nodded. She rested a hand on his knee. “I’m serious, Adrian, don’t make this decision about me. Jill, Misha, you. It’s political, dear. Just be careful when traveling.”  
“We haven’t even decided—”  
“If you don’t go, you could be in trouble, right? Or they’ll all come here. We can be a little more open when there’s no one from Court looking down their noses at us here.”  
He nodded and brushed a kiss across her lips. He pressed a kiss to Joshua’s forehead. “I’ll let you know what’s going on.” He kissed her again and then left.

 

Adrian walked into the sitting room and Misha looked up at his entrance. He smiled and quickly crawled across the room. He sat and held up his arms.  
“Hello, my sweet boy.” He lifted his older son into his arms and kissed his face. “Did you sleep well today?”  
He rested his head on Adrian’s chest with a contented sigh.  
“I missed you, too.” He sat down on the sofa and looked up at his pacing wife. “Jill?”  
“You know Sydney’s right. We have to go. If any of them come here, our odd little family won’t last. They’ll demand Josh be put in one of the dhampir children’s homes, I’m sure. And they’ll train him whether Sydney wants it or not.”  
“I think you’re both blowing it a little out of proportion. But I do agree that if we want to keep our peace, we should take him.” He looked down at the baby playing in his lap. “What do you say, Misha? Want to meet the rest of your family?”  
“Dada.” He said with a grin.  
Adrian laughed and pressed a kiss to his dark hair. “Yeah, that’s me.”  
“I’ve been working with him on that. Mostly he doesn’t say anything, but sometimes it slips out.” She sat down beside him. “Josh is barely a week old.”  
He nodded. “I wish we could take them. But neither needs to travel.”  
“And neither needs to be subjected to the start of the rumors.” She looked away. “If we go, how long will we stay?”  
“Long enough.” He sighed and rested his head against his son’s. “Two weeks. It’ll kill me, but I think we can manage the minimum.”  
She nodded. “I want Eddie to stay behind and keep an eye on them. I know what both of you said, but I trust the other guardians with my life. And Misha’s. And I know you trust Eddie. I just don’t fully trust myself with him there.”  
“His absence will be obvious. Are you sure?”  
“I am. We’ll think of some excuse.” She pressed a kiss to their son’s head. She whispered, “When we get back, Eddie and I will try.”  
He understood what she wanted. “Good.”  
“You don’t think it’s too close?” She asked nervously.  
He shook his head. “Not at all. This guy will be almost two by then. Joshua will be almost one.” He patted her hand. “Tell Eddie your idea. Send a reply to your sister. We’ll leave this time tomorrow.” He kissed Misha and then put him on his mother’s lap. “I need to get back to Sydney.”  
“Tell her I’m sorry.” She said softly.  
“I think you saw that she understands.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything.” She stood and wrapped an arm around his waist. “She loves you. She just had your baby. Take it from someone who already went through it, Adrian, she’s not in a great place right now. Even with her way of understanding, she’s going to miss you and she’s going to need you. That’s why I want Eddie to stay with her.”  
The corner of his mouth quirked up. “You’re not afraid they’ll fall in love?”  
She matched his smirk. “It’s about as likely as you and me falling in love, I think.”  
“Aw, come on, I’m desirable.”  
She laughed and kissed his cheek. “You’re just a friend I married. There’s nothing more than that for me.”  
He nodded and kissed their son once more. “Have them get my things together. I’ll come back and finalize it all before we leave.”  
“We can wait a while.”  
Adrian looked at the boy in her arms. “No. We need to go and get it over with. Show him off.” He ruffled his son’s hair. “Adorable boy of mine. Everyone is going to love you. I think you can even melt my father’s heart.” He sighed. “Okay, I’ll break the news to my love; you break the news to yours.” He gave his son one last kiss and then left. He paused a minute outside and looked out at the sea. He felt his sanity waning like the moon. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.  
A pair of arms wrapped around him. “You can’t do this, Adrian. Stay with us. Stay for Misha and Josh. Stay for Sydney.”  
He took a shaky breath. “And what about you?”  
“I’m only secondary.” She squeezed him and stepped back. “Are you okay?”  
He looked around once more. “I don’t know.” He let out another shaky breath. He looked over his shoulder at her. “Go back inside.”  
Jill nodded. “I’ll take care of everything. I don’t expect to see you again until right before we leave.”  
He kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”  
“Give Joshua an extra kiss for me.” She smiled and walked back inside.  
Keeping an eye on the water, Adrian made his way down to the small house where his lover lived. He hurried up the stairs and pushed the bedroom door open. Sydney slept facing the door. He quickly undressed, took one last look down at their baby asleep nearby and then stretched out with his lover on the bed.  
Sydney’s eyes squinted open a moment and then she wrapped her arm around Adrian’s waist. “When do you go?” She asked in a hoarse whisper.  
“Tomorrow night about this time.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Eddie is staying with you and Josh.”  
She nodded. “I tried to wait for you.”  
“You’ve had a lot happen this week.” He paused, his hand slowly roving over her back. “We’ll be gone for two weeks. I hope they don’t try to make us stay longer.”  
Her eyes shot open. “And what are Josh and I supposed to do with you away? And Eddie?”  
He sighed. “You’ll figure it out. Two weeks isn’t much.”  
“It’s longer than Josh has been around. So much could happen to him in two weeks.”  
He gave her a calming kiss. “You’ll be fine. There is no one I trust more to help keep an eye on the place and take care of you than him.”  
Tears welled in her eyes. “I don’t know if I can do it, Adrian.”  
He kissed her again, longer this time. “I know you can. You’re strong. I’m going to miss you both so much, but we can do it, love. We’ll just take it a day at a time.”  
She nodded and sniffed.  
He wiped at her cheeks. “Go back to sleep, Sydney. I have you.”  
She slowly drifted to a fitful sleep with his fingers combing through her hair.

 

Misha cried heavily in Eddie’s arms when Adrian walked into the house. Sydney and Joshua trailed closely behind.  
“He knows he’s leaving you.” Sydney said instinctively.  
“You won’t be gone long.” The guardian assured him. “Mommy and Daddy are with you. You aren’t going alone.” He kissed the boy’s face. “Eddie loves you very much, Misha.” He passed the boy to his mother’s arms and then picked up the last of the bags by the front door. “I’ll get these to the carriage.” His voice was thick and there was an angry set to his mouth.  
Sydney stepped toward Jill. “Josh, say farewell to your brother. He’ll be gone for a while.”  
Misha sniffed and looked at the woman who had just spoken. He reached out for her.  
She smoothed a hand over his head. “I can’t hold both of you.” She turned to Adrian and passed the small bundle into his arms before gathering Misha to her chest. She swayed a little. “You’re going to have fun at Court. So many people are going to fawn over you. You’re a very important boy, Misha.” She kissed him. “I’m going to miss you.”  
She heard Adrian take a shaky breath and looked over to see him with his face pressed against Josh’s. He whispered desperately and kissed the baby’s small face. He finally looked up, lost for a moment. “We need to go.”  
Jill nodded. She pressed a kiss to Josh’s forehead and then took her son back. “I’ll give you a moment.”  
Adrian placed a hand on the back of Sydney’s head and brought his mouth over hers in a deep kiss. She lifted herself up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. Both were reluctant to end it, but finally Sydney stepped back and took their son gently into her arms.  
“I’ll count the days until your back with us.” She said gently. She looked over to see Eddie and Jill whispering desperately to each other.  
The guardian nodded and gave his lover one last quick kiss before walking away quickly toward the back of the house. The door to his office slammed shut.  
Jill looked after him desperately and then turned to her husband. “We’re wasting the night.”  
Adrian nodded. “Take care of him, Sydney.”  
“He won’t leave my sight.” She promised.  
He nodded again and then walked out the door, Jill in his wake. She saw the guardians standing sentry around the carriage before the door closed.  
Joshua started crying softly as though he realized it would be too long until his father returned for his liking. Sydney gathered him close and kissed his tiny face, whispering that he would be all right and he calmed a little. She walked to the back of the house the way her friend had gone.  
“Eddie?” She called as she taped on the door.  
“Come in.” He answered, his voice heavy.  
She opened the door and found him staring out the window. “Hush now, Joshua.” She bounced the baby in her arms.  
“It was partially my idea to stay behind, but it still hurts.” He said softly.  
“Yes. I know. I pushed him out the door.” She sat in the chair across from his desk. “Want to play cards or something?”  
He chuckled and turned. “No, I’m not in the mood.” He walked over and looked down at the baby in her arms. “When Misha was that small, I held him every chance I had. He’s not even my son and I love him like he is.”  
“You take care of him as much as Adrian does. I’m sure once Josh is old enough to be here all the time, we’ll be even more convoluted.”  
He laughed and reached out. “May I?”  
She smiled and passed the baby over. “He’s not used to anyone else yet.”  
“A week old, right?”  
Sydney nodded. “Doesn’t he look like Adrian?”  
“Quite a lot. But I see you in him a bit.” Eddie smiled. “He’s adorable.”  
“Thank you.”  
He sighed. “You think they’ll be okay at Court?”  
She thought about it a moment and then nodded. “Yes.”  
“I get so jealous of them sometimes. I know I shouldn’t, but every time I see them touch and every time I remember why Misha exists, I get angry. Because she’s not completely mine.”  
“I know. But Jill loves you. And Misha is such a sweet boy who loves you just as much as he loves Adrian.”  
“Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t blame Misha. I don’t even blame Jill or Adrian. They didn’t choose this. It was forced upon them.”  
Sydney smiled and sat forward. “Exactly. So we go on loving them and taking all of them while we can. Before long…”  
“They’ll have to have another baby together.” He finished for her.  
“Yes.” She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. “It doesn’t mean anything. And Adrian swore to me they were just having two and then they were done.”  
“But that doesn’t mean…” He shook his head. “I should be more rational than this. I know Jill loves me. I know Adrian loves you. This one is proof.” He smiled down at the baby in his arms. “And Jill and I should have one of our own soon. She promised me.”  
Sydney nodded. “Yes. And we raise all of them together, Dhampir, Moroi, human. What an odd family we make when put together. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. I know that if anything were to happen to me, you would all love and care for Joshua like the rest of them.”  
“We would, Sydney. I promise.” He handed the baby back to her. “I need to do a patrol of the grounds. Are you here for the time or going home?”  
“Josh and I wish to sleep in our own beds.”  
“Then I’ll escort you home before I make the rounds.”

 

Adrian and Jill both took turns comforting their son, but it wouldn’t work. He didn’t like the carriage and he missed Eddie, Jill was certain of it.  
“So Mommy and Daddy aren’t good enough?” Adrian asked, tickling his cheek. “We love you. And it won’t be too terribly long until we reach our destination. I promise you, my dear boy.”  
He finally tired himself out with the crying and fell asleep against Adrian’s chest an hour into the trip. It would take another four and a half to get to Court. He and Jill spent a majority of it in silent contemplation.  
Jill broke it when she pulled a basket from under the seat. “Hungry? I had the cook prepare something for us.” She took out a sandwich for each of them. “He can lie on that seat and you can sit beside me if you wish.”  
She produced his blanket and an extra pillow as he moved away. Together, they tucked their son up so that he wouldn’t fall off the bench when he moved. And he moved a lot in his sleep.  
Adrian watched him fondly as he ate. “He’s starting to look more like a Dragomir.”  
“A little.” She agreed. “He’s still got your eyes.”  
He nodded and slipped a hand into hers. “I’m so sorry this it the way it is.”  
“Stop it, Adrian.” She removed her hand from his. “We wouldn’t have been able to do it any other way. And I wouldn’t have been able to be with Eddie. At least this way, we have the children the council expects us to have and I get to have a few with Eddie and you a few with Sydney. Of course, you would have been with her regardless. The privilege of being male grants that you can impregnate whomever you wish.”  
“While women sit by and lose out real love from a man they deserve. It doesn’t seem right.”  
“No. And yet, no one else sees it. It’s a horrible double standard.”  
“And also that women have to be virgins in their wedding beds. Men should already know a thing or two. And where do we learn it? Prostitutes. Women who profit from knowing how to please a man.”  
“I know you’ve never had a prostitute.” She chided softly, glancing at their sleeping son. “You’re a big talker, but I know you.”  
“Well, they weren’t women I paid, but I did only spend a short time with them.”  
“Until Sydney.”  
He nodded. “Until her. Then I wouldn’t rest until she was mine.”  
They lapsed into silence once more. In the sound of the wheels creaking and crunching over gravel, the sound of their son snoring softly reached them. Adrian smiled. Jill returned it.  
“I’m never sorry for him.” Adrian said.  
“Nor am I.” His wife agreed. “He’ll be a good older brother to all of them.”  
“He will.”  
Jill slipped her hand into Adrian’s once more. “Are you ever sorry you saved me?”  
He shook his head. “No. I always liked you, Jill. And even in the moment I had to make the choice… well, it was never really a choice. A world without you would be no world I’d want to experience.” He kissed her hand. “I love you, my friend.”  
She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “I love you, too.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

“Oh, aren’t you sweet?” Lissa said with a smile, bouncing her nephew on her knee. “Did you see Christian?” She looked up at her husband.  
He nodded. “He looks like a Dragomir. That’s good.”  
Adrian gave them a questioning look. “Is it important that he looks like a Dragomir?”  
“It helps. They won’t believe he’s just a baby you brought with you. And he has a few small Ivashkov traits.” Christian answered. “There’s been a lot of angry speculation. And since Lissa and I are having some trouble…” He sighed.  
“So there’s no second baby any time soon?” Jill asked.  
“We keep hoping.” Lissa answered. She put Misha on the floor to play with his cousin who hurried over, her dark curls bouncing.  
“Baby!” Andrea exclaimed.  
“We call him Misha.” Jill said, sitting on the floor with her.  
“Misha pretty.” The girl said.  
“He’s very pretty.”  
The baby rolled onto his back and pulled his foot up into his mouth. Jill laughed and smoothed his hair away from his forehead.  
“Dada.” He said, looking over at Adrian on the couch.  
His frown turned into a happy grin. “You need to learn Mama next.”  
“He’ll learn.” His wife said, still smoothing her hand over his head as he babbled to her.  
“Mommy, I tired.” Andrea said, climbing onto her mother’s lap.  
“Well, my darling, it’s almost time for you to go to bed.” She shared a look wither husband.  
He nodded and pulled the bell rope on the wall.  
“I was told you didn’t bring a nanny.” Lissa said with a critical look.  
Jill said vaguely, “We didn’t feel her necessary for these two weeks.”  
“Just two weeks? But there are meetings and dinners set up for the next few months.”  
“We’re not staying here.” Her sister said gently. “You have to understand, this isn’t our life. This isn’t how we want to raise our son.”  
“This is about Eddie, isn’t it?” She looked at Adrian. “And Sydney?”  
Jill and Adrian exchanged a quick look.  
“What do you know?” Jill asked, pulling Misha protectively to her chest.  
“Plenty that I haven’t revealed to anyone outside this room.” Her sister said. “I know about your other baby.”  
Adrian clenched his jaw. “That’s none of your business.”  
“It is. I’m the queen. I can protect your secrets. But I have to know them first.”  
“We don’t want our children forced out of our home.”  
“They won’t be. Their training and schooling is your choice. But just remember, Misha is a royal. He’ll need to be taught everything you missed out on, Jill.”  
“I don’t think I missed much.” She said under her breath.  
“And on the same note, your dhampir offspring will need to be trained.”  
“No, they won’t.” Adrian said adamantly. “Not if we don’t want them to be trained.”  
“I’m not talking formal training until they’re older.” Lissa said gently.  
There was a knock on the door. Christian opened it and ushered the nanny inside. “Andrea, go with Charlotte and we’ll be in soon for our goodnight kiss.”  
“And Misha.” Lissa said.  
The woman walked into the room and leaned over the baby resting on his mother’s chest, his eyes heavy. Jill kissed him and whispered in his ear that he could trust the other woman and then passed him to her.  
“Mommy loves you, Misha. And Daddy, too.” She kissed him again. “We’ll be there soon for another kiss.”  
Once the children were gone and the door firmly shut behind them, the queen looked between her sister and brother-in-law. “I can assign more guardians for early training of your children. If you want to send them here or to St. Vladimir’s for further training when they’re older, that’s your choice. And I hope you make it. But they need to be prepared. As your queen, I’m giving you an order.”  
Adrian clenched his jaw even harder and struggled not to say anything.  
Jill, feeling the tumult swirling in his head, spoke for him. “There are a lot of people who won’t be too happy with that.”  
“I can assign the best tutors. You can stay where you are, but your children will need the proper education and training.”  
“I’ll have to think about it.” Adrian said softly.  
“I’m giving you a choice. You either let me help you get the proper education to them where you are, or they will be put in school away from you when they are old enough.”  
“And I told you we’d have to think about it.” He gave Jill a significant look, We’ll discuss it later. He then stood. “I’m going to play with my son for a while before he sleeps.” He left the room.  
They all watched him go. Christian made a mumbled excuse and then left the room, leaving the sisters alone.  
Lissa spoke into the silence, “I didn’t mean to upset him.”  
“I know you didn’t. It’s something he and… Well, it’s been a conflict amongst us.” She rubbed her temple and worked to get the block put back in place.  
“I don’t blame you or him for wanting and having these affairs. But you have to be careful. I’ll protect you as much as I can, but I can’t do everything.”  
Jill nodded. “How do you know? Who is your informant?”  
“Petrov.”  
“Of course. You know he’s having an affair with our other guardian Shane?”  
“I do. And he never reveals any information that is unnecessary. I knew the baby existed, I just didn’t know more.”  
“The rest of it really isn’t your business.”  
“No, it’s not. But on a personal note, as your sister, are you and Eddie making any plans for your own?”  
Jill watched her a moment and then nodded. “Yes. Adrian and I have agreed on it.”  
“And when will you do this? You need more Moroi children.”  
“We’ll have them at our own pace. It should be enough that we’re actually having them.”  
Lissa nodded. “Does Adrian want his dhampir children to become guardians?”  
“He thinks it’s something we should all take pride in. Eddie and I want ours to be. Adrian goes back and forth. Sydney is definitely against it.”  
She thought about it a moment and then nodded. “Let Eddie train them while they’re young. He’ll teach them all they need. Find your own tutors, people you trust. If you want more formal training for them, then it can be discussed later, but they don’t have to have it.”  
Jill nodded. “That was what we had all discussed.”  
“Good. And I can assign another guardian to make up the extra time his training lessons will leave.” Lissa smiled. “So what is the child’s name?”  
Jill’s face relaxed and a proud grin spread across her face. “Joshua. Misha loves him already. Well, we all do.”  
“I know it was hard for him to leave, but it was necessary. I’ve had a lot of threats and other royals demanding to know your whereabouts so they can lay eyes on him themselves.” She sighed. “I’ve set up a ceremony to present your son to Court. They’ll all have to believe his existence then.”  
“Do you expect us to stay for all the upcoming functions the next few months?”  
Her sister thought a moment. “Could you stretch your stay to a month?”  
“That’s not in my power to say on my own. I’ll speak with Adrian and let you know.” She stood. “Misha needs to be fed before he goes to sleep or he won’t sleep all night.”  
Jill hurried from the room, her mind racing. She needed to get back to Eddie. Adrian needed to get back to Joshua and Sydney. Staying a month would be better than staying indefinitely. But she was sure that month would turn into another and another until they had been there for almost a year.  
She stepped into the nursery and found Adrian struggling with Misha throwing a massive fit. As soon as the boy saw her, he reached out and cried even harder.  
“Hush now. Mama is here. I know you’re hungry.” She took him and walked onto a room away from the others. She looked over her shoulder. “Adrian, we need to talk.”  
“Now?” He asked, startled.  
“Yes.” She took a seat in a rocking chair and began to unfasten the buttons on her dress.  
Adrian stood awkwardly beside the door, looking away.  
“I’m slightly more decent now.” She said softly. “Lissa wants us to stay an entire month.”  
“Absolutely not.” He said without hesitation.  
“Then I’ll tell her.” She looked down at the boy at her breast. “I don’t want him to be around all these people. Most of them won’t wish him well.”  
“I feel the same.”  
“Not to mention Eddie, Sydney, and Joshua are still at home without us.”  
Adrian nodded and walked toward the window. “I couldn’t last a month here after all that’s happened. Even though they say the threat against you has been handled, there’s still a chance. And now with our son…” He shook his head. “I don’t want to be here again until he’s older.”  
“I agree. We’ll suffer two weeks, but no more. I know he misses Eddie just as much as I do. I won’t do that to him.”  
“I’ll let her know.” He turned and headed out of the room.  
“Adrian?”  
He stopped with his hand on the door. “Yes?”  
“Turn around and look at me.”  
He did. “What?”  
“Let me handle it, okay?”  
“Why?”  
“Because she’s my sister. And I don’t want you to get angry. I’ll handle it. You go cool off somewhere. Get a drink. Have a cigarette.”  
“I want to hold him for a while.” He gestured to their son. “That’s how I relax these days.”  
She smiled. “He’s almost asleep.” She lifted him away from her breast and quickly covered herself. “Just two weeks.”  
Adrian lifted the boy from her arms. “Yes. We’ll be home then.” He kissed Misha’s face. “Come, my boy. Let’s sit in here and go to sleep.”

 

Eddie placed a card on the discard pile and watched as the side of Sydney’s mouth tilted up. She picked up the card and then put another down.  
Joshua fussed in the cradle nearby. Sydney looked over him and touched his tiny face. “It’s all right, baby. Mommy is right here.”  
“You look a little tired.” Eddie observed.  
“I haven’t slept well.” She admitted, moving her cards around.  
“Me neither. Used to having a baby fussing nearby.”  
“You can always take Josh for the night.” She said with a small laugh.  
“I think we’d have fun. But I definitely don’t miss losing sleep.” He looked at the clock on the mantle. “I need to patrol.” He put down his hand. “Gin.”  
She laughed and showed her own hand. “Good game.”  
“Yes.” He stood and leaned over the cradle. “Hello, handsome. Don’t give your mother a hard time.”  
“Could I join you for supper tonight?” Sydney asked as gathered the cards.  
“You can join me any time, Sydney.” He gave her a sympathetic look. “It’s not forever.”  
She shook her head. “Just two very long weeks.”  
“We’ve already survived two days, Syd, we can survive the rest.” He walked to the front door and pulled on his coat. “I’ll see you later.” He walked out the door to her house and stepped out to the boarder of the property.  
Part of him always hoped there would be someone trying to break past their wards. As he walked around the boarder, he ran scenarios in his head of how things could go down. He paused by the water at last and looked out over it, watching the moon reflecting over the waves.  
There, by the water, he started a series of stretches. He shed his coat and rolled up his sleeves when his muscles were stretched to his liking. He started executing several blocks and advances against an invisible opponent.  
He paused when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned, ready to fight.  
“It’s just us.” Sydney said, holding a hand out.  
He stood taller and walked to the edge of the water. He splashed some on his face and wiped it on his neck to cool off after his exercise. He stood and rolled his sleeves down.  
“You’re very graceful. I didn’t realize that was possible.” She admitted.  
He smiled. “I’m not nearly as graceful as some.” He slipped his coat back on.  
“Who could be more graceful than what I just witnessed?”  
“Dimitri. Rose.”  
She nodded. “Joshua and I needed some air. It’s safe, I assume.”  
“Yes.”  
She sat, placing the sleeping baby on her outstretched knees. “I can help. I don’t know what Jill and Adrian have told you, but I have some of my own resources.”  
He sat beside her, close enough to hear her soft voice, but far enough away to be proper. The servants were already whispering enough. “I’ve been told nothing.”  
She smiled nervously and reached into the pocket of her dress. “I wanted to help before, but Adrian wouldn’t let me. He wanted me to rest after my journey. But then this little one happened.” She smiled and smoothed a finger down his tiny cheek.”  
She threw the small bag she held in her hand and said a word Eddie didn’t recognize. Where it landed on a pile of driftwood, fire exploded.  
He shot to his feet in shock. “Holy shit!” He swallowed. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me.”  
She chuckled. “Always the gentleman. I probably should have given you a little more warning.”  
“Probably.” He walked closer to examine the fire. “You have magic. But you’re a human. How is that possible?”  
“I had the same reservations myself.” She explained softly. “Do you remember Miss Terwilliger?”  
He nodded.  
“She saw it in me and convinced me to cultivate it. I know of a protection spell. Once I’m a little more recovered, I can perform it around the property so that no ill-wishers enter the grounds.”  
He looked at her in the firelight. “Are you okay?”  
“Fine.” She pulled a small flask out of her other pocket and took a drink.  
“Sydney?”  
“It’s orange juice.” She held out the flak to him. “Drink it if you don’t believe me.”  
He shook his head. “I believe you.”  
She took another drink and then put it back. “I need a little after performing magic.”  
Eddie sat back down beside her. “A protection spell around a property this massive is going to drain you if that’s what happens after something this small.”  
“It’s because of Joshua. Well, mostly.” She looked down, embarrassed.  
“I don’t know if it would be so good for you to do something this large. Especially by yourself and so soon after Josh.”  
“I can do it. I can do it around the big house at the very least.”  
“You need to discuss it with Adrian and Jill.”  
“I want to keep Misha and Jill safe. Isn’t that what’s most important?” She smoothed her hands over her baby’s face as he slept, memorizing his soft features with her fingertips.  
“You’re health is important, too, Sydney. For Joshua. For Adrian.”  
She looked out to the sea.  
He sat down beside her once more. “I would feel comfortable with extra protection. But I don’t want you to do it on your own. If we could find someone else to help you, just one more at least, I’d agree to it.”  
Sydney thought about it a moment and then nodded. “All right. I’ll find someone. It may take a while.”  
“You still have a lot of healing.” Eddie pointed out.  
She nodded. “But I can perform the spell on the big house at least. And I think I can even do some sort of charm for the nursery and Jill’s room.” She swallowed and looked away. “Do the two of you ever go to yours?”  
“Not since Misha was born.”  
“I can make one for there anyway.” She smiled down at the baby on her lap as he started to wake. “It’s a little cooler out here than I thought it would be. We should go inside.”  
When she didn’t move, Eddie asked, “Is something wrong?”  
She didn’t look at him. “May I ask you something on a very intimate level?”  
He hesitated. “All right.”  
“Has Jill ever bitten you?”  
He felt his cheeks flaring and looked away. “She’s asked. But I always say no.” He admitted just above a whisper, “I’ve been tempted to ask her to.”  
“Adrian and I have talked about it. Sometimes I really want him to. But then I see his fangs and all my old fears come back.”  
Eddie placed a hand on her arm. She looked over and he gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Sydney. I don’t feel any shame in wanting it most of the time. But I know if it did happen, I’d either get addicted or hate myself afterward. So I push away the wanting. It’s difficult sometimes, but it’s necessary.”  
Sydney nodded. “I feel the same way.” She gathered Joshua to her chest and stood. “I know it’s not entirely proper for men and women to discuss these things, but I appreciate your honesty despite our mutual embarrassment.”  
He nodded. “Yours too. Still coming up to eat with me?”  
“Yes, of course.” She fell into step beside him.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Sydney walked the floor with a crying Joshua. He’d been crying almost non-stop for days. He barely slept. As a result, she was exhausted. She considered going to the big house and looking for the nanny Adrian and Jill had left behind. But she decided against it. She was the baby’s mother and she could handle it. Somehow.  
“Please, Joshua, Mommy is so tired. I miss Daddy, too. He’ll be home soon. He’s supposed to be here today.” Tears filled her eyes and she sat down hard on the sofa.  
“Sydney?” Eddie called, looking through the window.  
She hastily wiped at her eyes. “Yes. You can come in.”  
He stepped through the door and walked immediately to the bar in the corner. “Do you mind?”  
She shook her head, bouncing and shushing Josh.  
“He was like that yesterday. He is all right?” Eddie picked up his glass and took a sip.  
“I don’t know. He’s been fed and changed. He’s not feverish.” She shook her head. “Adrian would be able to soothe him, I think.”  
“You want me to take care of him for a minute and give you a break?”  
“You have no idea how much I appreciate that offer.”  
Eddie took the crying baby and cradled him close. “Hey there, Josh. How’s my dear little friend? Hm? What’s wrong? Do you miss Misha and Daddy? And Jill? I know I miss them all. I can’t wait to get your brother back in my arms. I remember when he was as small as you. He cried like this, too. Jill almost went crazy.”  
The baby started to calm as he listened to Eddie’s gentle voice. He cooed and closed his eyes.  
“Thank you.” Sydney said as she sat back.  
“I think he just needed a small change for a moment. Here.” He handed the baby back to his mother. “Maybe he’ll sleep a while.”  
“Maybe.” She kissed his face and then pressed her cheek against his. “I love him so much.”  
Eddie watched her a moment. “I don’t know if I can handle it.”  
“Handle what?” She brought Joshua to his cradle in the corner of the room.  
“I already love Misha like he’s my own. And him.” He pointed to Josh. “I’m feeling it for him too after all the time we’ve spent together these last few weeks. I don’t know how much I’ll love a child that comes from me.”  
Sydney smiled kindly. “Your heart may well explode from your chest when you see your child for the first time.”  
“Did yours?” He leaned over the baby.  
She stood beside him. “I was a little too distracted with exhaustion. But Adrian was so…enthralled with him from the beginning.”  
“I’ve been enthralled with Misha from the beginning.” He reached in and gently touched Joshua’s face. “I just want one that’s really mine. One that I helped bring into being. Is that wrong?”  
She shook her head. “I don’t believe that for a moment. You and Jill have a right to happiness just as much as the rest of us.” She smiled sideways at him. “And it would be interesting to see how that that combination would look.  
He nodded and looked up at the clock. “Jill’s last letter said they planned to leave today at seven. So maybe they will be here soon.”  
“I sure hope so.” Sydney sighed.  
Joshua fussed. Eddie smoothed a hand over his face and then patted his stomach as he shushed the infant. “Your daddy will be home soon, darling boy.”  
“Thank you for looking after us.” Sydney said as her son quieted.  
Eddie shrugged. “You looked after yourselves, pretty much. You have the tools to keep the bad people at bay.”  
She chuckled. “Maybe.”  
He took her hand and patted it. “I need to do one more patrol before I give the duty over.”  
“Should Adrian and I look after Misha?” She asked with a knowing smile.  
“We’ll see what Jill says when they return. She may feel the need to have him close and watched by the nanny.” He kissed her hand and then left.  
Sydney was settling in for bed when the front door opened and Adrian called her name. She threw herself out of bed and ran down the stairs and straight into his arms.  
He kissed her face over and over and whispered, “I missed you so much. You and Josh.”  
“We’ve missed you, too.” She whispered back.  
He lifted her up into his arms and carried her up to their room. “I thought they’d try to make us stay. But Jill put her foot down. She told Lissa she didn’t want our son at Court any longer than necessary.” He laid her out on the bed.  
“I asked Eddie if he wanted us to have Misha.” She combed her fingers through Adrian’s hair as he leaned over her.  
“I told Jill the same thing. But she figured Eddie would want to be near him for a while. And she’s too tired for…well, things. So she just wants the little family to be together.”  
“That’s understandable.”  
He pressed a kiss to her lips and then got up. He leaned over the basinet in the corner. “Well, hello. Did we wake you, precious boy?” He picked up the baby and held him close. “You’re so much smaller than your brother.”  
Sydney rolled onto her side and watched as he walked around the room and spoke to their son. After a while, she asked, “So how horrible was it, really?”  
He shrugged and finally looked up from the baby’s face. “It’s wasn’t the worst experience of my life. Not the best either. Everyone loved Misha. I think my father even developed a soft spot for him.” He kissed Josh. “He wouldn’t love this one, though.”  
“We don’t need for your father to love him.” She said almost bitterly. “Or mine. We love him and that’s enough. Eddie and Jill, too. We’re finally cultivating a family that we all deserve.”  
“Jill had a good life before.”  
“Until she found out she was the illegitimate daughter of a dead Royal.” She reached out a hand and Adrian took it.  
He kissed her knuckles as he sat down. “I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
He watched her a moment before looking down at their baby once more. “I might hold him the rest of the night.”  
“Be my guest. I’m going to sleep for a while.” She sat up and pressed a kiss to his lips and then reclined on the bed once more. She watched him with heavy eyes for a few short minutes until she finally fell asleep.

 

“Are you going to put him down at all?” Jill asked, kneeling down in front of Eddie.  
He smiled and shook his head as he cradled the sleeping boy to his chest and rocked slowly. “I spent a lot of time with Sydney and Joshua trying to fill this hole that was ripped from me when you had to take Misha away.”  
She rested her head on his knee and looked up at him. He stopped rocking and stroked her hair.  
“Are you and Sydney closer now?” She asked softly. She rubbed his leg.  
“I think so. We have a mutual understanding about the people we love. That you must be together. It doesn’t make the hurting less when we see the two of you interacting with your son together and knowing that there is going to be a time when you have to make another.”  
Jill sat up and gave him a hard look. “I love you. We’re having a baby first. Put him down and let him sleep in his bed. And then come make love to me. I’ve missed you. It’s driven me mad missing you.”  
He smiled down at her. He kissed Misha’s face and stood. “You obviously don’t have to beg too much.” He walked across the room and placed the baby in his crib. He tapped lightly on the nanny’s door and let her know they were on their way out. He took Jill’s hand and led her out of the room.  
She paused in front of the door to her room. She looked into his eyes and saw the same emotions passing through him as she felt coursing through her. She opened the door and pulled him after her.  
As she closed the door, Eddie walked toward the fireplace and stoked the embers into a lovely flame to warm the bite in the air. Jill joined him in front of the hearth with a blanket. He helped her spread it out and then pulled her into his arms, holding her close and kissing her softly again and again.  
Jill reclined on the blanket and pulled him down with her. They kissed lazily, rolling over to take turns as to who was in charge. The clothes came off slowly. The glow of the fire warmed their skin as much as the passion that burned between them. Eddie’s kisses rained down over her every inch. She ached for him to be part of her, under her skin, flowing through her veins.  
She tangled her fingers in his hair and gently tugged him back up her body. They kissed again, this time a fiercer kiss with all the passion Jill could put into it. She rolled Eddie onto his back and looked down at him. “Are you ready for a baby?”  
“I am.” He smoothed his hand over her back and cupped her bottom, bringing her in line with his erection. “Are you ready for another?”  
“I am. Misha is nine months old now. By the time this one’s born, he will be over a year old.”  
“We’ll have a big celebration.” He pulled her down over him.  
She sighed and kissed him. She moved slowly and didn’t break the kiss for a long time. As the tension grew, she finally removed her mouth from his.  
“You okay?” He panted.  
She nodded and sat back with a heavy moan. Eddie moved his hands over her body. She placed her hands on top of his and followed his motions; guiding them to the spots she wanted most to feel his caress.  
His hands came to a stop on her hips. She slid her hands down his arms and they came to rest on his chest. A moment later she met her orgasm blissfully, smiling through it.  
Eddie flipped her onto her back and took over. Jill combed her fingers through his hair and trailed her hands over his body. He kissed her again and again, murmuring to her softly in the last moments before he came.  
They lay on the floor, tangled together in the dying light of the fire. Jill stared at the ceiling. Eddie kissed her skin at every place he could reach with a simple turn of his head.  
“Would you like a boy or a girl?” Jill asked softly after a while.  
“We already have two boys. So a girl would be refreshing for all of us, I think.”  
“You count Joshua?”  
“Don’t you?” He turned his head up and looked at her. “He’s Misha’s brother. Sydney lives on a house on this property. We’re all down there often and they are up here just as much.”  
“Yes. An odd family.” She combed her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. “But I love it. It warms my heart that you think so, too.” After another short silence, she said, “Sometimes I’m not sure what feelings and emotions are mine and which are Adrian’s.” She moved out from underneath him and walked across the room to retrieve her dressing gown.  
“Is Adrian in love with me?” her lover challenged.  
She smiled. “I mean when it comes to the children. I don’t know if I love Misha and Josh because I do or because he does.”  
Eddie got up and pulled on his trousers “Misha is your son. Of course you love him as yourself.” He walked toward her. “Josh is an adorable baby. After spending time with him, I know I truly do love that boy, even though he’s not mine.”  
She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other for several silent moments. Eddie pulled away first and looked steadily into her eyes and caressed her face.  
“What?” She asked softly.  
“Just marveling in your beauty.” He whispered back. He kissed her, backing her toward the bed.  
She pushed his trousers down his hips as he worked the tie on the front of her dressing gown. They tumbled onto the bed, limbs tangling instantly as they rolled over the entire surface of Jill’s massive bed. They came to rest at the top of the mattress and simply held each other.  
“This is nice.” Eddie said softly. “I missed sharing a bed with you.”  
“I missed it, too.” She pushed him onto his back and rested her head on his shoulder. “I would enjoy making love all night, but it’s been a long couple weeks and I just want to sleep for a decade.”  
He laughed and kissed her forehead. “Sleep all you want, my love. I have you.”  
She snuggled close as he pulled the blanket over them. “You’ll always have me, won’t you?”  
“Of course.”  
“And Misha?” She asked sleepily.  
“Always Misha.” He kissed her forehead again. “Sleep now, my love.”  
“You too, darling?” She mumbled.  
He chuckled. “Me too.” He combed his fingers through her hair as she drifted off. He followed soon after.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

“Ivanna.” Eddie whispered, smoothing a hand over her tiny bald head. “My Ivanna.”  
Jill smiled through her exhaustion. “You can hold her. She won’t break.”  
He chuckled and took he baby from her arms. “So much trouble until now. And she’s so tiny.”  
“Well, she was a week earlier than expected.” She placed a hand on his thigh. “I want Adrian to meet her. And Misha and Josh. The boys need to meet their sister.”  
Eddie watched Jill as she yawned and moved down on the bed. “Maybe later. The boys are probably asleep. And Adrian doesn’t need to be out in the sun. Sunset. Let this be us for a few more hours without them. Sydney can tell them everything until then.” He touched Ivanna’s tiny face. “Our sweet little girl. Mine.” He kissed her and then looked over to his lover.  
Jill was snoring softly, curled on her side, one hand still rested on her stomach as it had in all the months of her pregnancy. This was the second of their children. The first had miscarried after two months. It had killed Jill and she had been so reluctant to try again for a while.  
They celebrated Misha’s first birthday, making Jill want the baby even more and she decided it was time to try again not long after. She was delighted the second time. But she was extremely cautious, even when she made it past the third month. The fourth. The seventh. And then she was born, a week earlier than her calculations. It worried her when the labor pains began, but Sydney had assured her it would be fine and stayed with her the entire time.  
Eddie sat up with his new daughter on his chest until she started crying for her mother to feed her. Jill jumped instinctively at the cry and held out her arms. He placed the infant in her arms and kissed her temple as she began to feed Ivanna.  
“You’ve sat there the whole time?” Jill asked.  
Eddie nodded and stood. He stretched. “Sydney was right. I love Misha. I never thought I would love a child as much as him. But I do. The instant I saw her, I loved her.”  
Jill smiled at him. “I’m glad. And how do you feel for Joshua? Is it the same?”  
“I love Joshua. But not quite the same.”  
His lover nodded and yawned. She stood with much effort and put Ivanna to rest in her basinet. “I suppose she won’t stay there long with you about.” She disappeared behind the privy door.  
Eddie smiled at her back and scooted down in the bed, exhaustion taking over. He was startled awake when Jill retuned to the bed and pressed her back into his chest, pulling his arm around her. He kissed the back of her head and then dozed off once more.

 

“Baby.” Misha said, leaning over his new sister.  
“Ivanna.” His mother said. “Can you say that?”  
He worked his mouth for a while, but the words never came out. He toddled over to Josh who was sitting and playing across the room. “Joshua, baby.” He ran back to his sister.  
“It’s going to be awfully confusing for them.” Sydney pointed out. “That Josh and Ivanna are his siblings, but not each other’s siblings.”  
Adrian chuckled and looked up from his drawing. “But they’re all smart, so they’ll catch on easily.” He grabbed up Misha as he walked by and kissed his face noisily. “I love you, my boy.”  
“Daddy.” Josh got up off the floor and made his way on shaky legs to Adrian.  
“Someone’s jealous.” Eddie said, lifting Ivanna off the floor.  
“No, Eddie!” Misha exclaimed and ran over to him.  
“Talk about jealous.” Adrian said as he held Josh close.  
Eddie scooped the older boy up and sat him on his knee. “What’s wrong with me holding your sister? Does it make you sad?”  
He nodded.  
“Why does it make you sad?”  
“My Eddie.” He said, resting his head on the man’s chest.  
“But I’m her daddy. It doesn’t mean I love you any less.” He kissed the top of the boy’s head. “Look at your sister. Isn’t she a pretty baby?”  
“Pretty baby.” He agreed.  
Jill lifted Ivanna out of his arms. “Time to eat.” She leaned down and kissed Misha’s head. “I love you, Misha.”  
He smiled up at her. “Mama.”  
“Yes, my boy?”  
“My Mama.”  
“Yes, Mikhail. Yours.” She smoothed a hand over his hair and then left the room.  
He watched her retreat. “Mama go?”  
Eddie kissed his forehead. “To feed your sister.”  
“Iva?”  
He laughed. “Yes, Iva. I like that.”  
Adrian turned his sketch around. “What do you think?”  
Sydney took it from him and examined it. “All three. Perfect.” She showed her son. “What do you think, Josh?”  
“Misha!” He pointed to his brother.  
“And this one is you, Josh. And that one is Ivanna, Misha’s new sister.”  
“Sister!” He exclaimed.  
“Not yours, though.”  
“Sister.” He said again, determined.  
“Misha is your brother and Ivanna is his sister, but Ivanna isn’t your sister.” Sydney explained.  
“Sister.” He said again.  
She laughed. “I’m trying to explain this to a one-year-old child.”  
“Thirteen months, my love.” Adrian said with a happy grin.  
“Thirteen months. But not for a couple more weeks.”  
“We never got to the party because of Jill’s confinement.” Eddie said. “He deserves one as big as Misha’s.”  
“He’ll have it.” Sydney kissed him. “Cake and favors and all your favorite foods.”  
“And more presents.” Adrian added. “Everything he could ever want.”  
Misha scrambled off Eddie’s lap and hurried over to Sydney and Josh. “Joshua, play!” he demanded.  
His brother scrambled off Sydney’s lap and toddled after Misha to the toys nearby.  
“I love how he says that.” Adrian patted Sydney’s leg. “With the little lilt at the end. It almost sounds like a question.”  
They watched the boys play. Josh walked over to his parents a few times to touch them and reassure himself that they were there. He smiled at Eddie each time as if to say, “These are my parents, but you’re important, too.” Then he returned to his brother to play some more.  
Jill returned. She held a note in her hand. “Adrian, we’ve been invited to dinner with the Smithsons next week.”  
“Accept it.” He said without hesitation.  
“But Ivanna…”  
“I’ll stay close.” Sydney assured her. “And she has Charlotte.”  
“I trust you both, Sydney.” Jill said, taking a seat beside Eddie. “But I don’t know if I’m ready to leave the house.”  
“You still have a week.” Adrian said. “If you change your mind, you can send a cancellation.”  
She nodded and moved across the room to the small desk to write the reply.  
“This brings something new to discuss.” Sydney said, watching Eddie with his new daughter.  
Jill looked over her shoulder at the tone. “What is it?”  
“Our children. I’m sure everyone suspects the true nature of how we all live out here, but we need to keep up appearances somehow, don’t we?”  
“What are you suggesting, Sydney?” Eddie asked.  
“Legally, Adrian and Jill are married. Eddie, you are a bodyguard of some sort to their eyes. And I’m an old family friend who was given a home of her own on the grounds. I’m sure anyone watching sees me with Joshua. We all come and go to both houses. It would be improper for a mistress to live so openly on her lover’s grounds.”  
“You think we should let them believe you and I are something?” Eddie asked, catching on.  
She nodded. “To keep a good reputation in the town. They know Jill was recently in confinement. Adrian should claim Ivanna as his in public. And you claim Joshua should anyone ask. Thankfully, they both have enough of their mother’s looks they can ignore the inconsistencies.”  
“So any other child Jill and I have would be claimed by Adrian?” Eddie asked, his guardian mask falling into place.  
“And any other child Adrian and I have would be claimed by you. But only in public. The children would know the truth and so would all of us. And so would Court.”  
“I don’t like it.” Adrian said. “Josh is mine.”  
Jill looked at him a moment. She must have been lost in his churning thoughts. She blinked several times. “I think it’s smart. We don’t ever have to say anything unless anyone asks. We can bring them around together. We’d never separate them.”  
Adrian looked between the three. His eyes stopped on Sydney. “I love you, but I don’t think I can do that.” He got up and left the room.  
“Daddy?” Josh called after him.  
Misha stood and ran after Adrian. “Daddy, me!” He yelled.  
Adrian kept walking.  
Jill grabbed Misha and looked in his eyes. “Let Daddy have a moment. He’s upset. I’ll talk to him in a few minutes.”  
“Is he okay?” Sydney asked.  
She looked into his mind a moment. “He will be. He’s gone so long in the light. When the darkness returns, it’s hard.” She closed her eyes. “He’s going to the beach.” She sat Misha down beside Eddie. “Mama will be back soon.” She kissed his head and then kissed Ivanna’s forehead.  
“Don’t tire yourself.” Eddie said.  
“I won’t.” She assured him, touching his face.

 

Jill found Adrian throwing rocks into the water. She watched him a while. He knew she was there; she felt him sense her. There was a shift in his body language. She called up her magic. It was hard to do with the darkness churning through the bond. But she did it anyway and she made the water spit the rock back out at his feet.  
He picked it up and smiled over his shoulder at her. He threw it back in. And she once again made the water return it to him. They repeated this a few more times until she saw his shoulders relax. He sat down on the ground heavily.  
Jill sat beside him. “You know she’s right.”  
“I do know she’s right. But Josh is mine, not Ivanna.” He dug a hole in the dirt.  
“Does it matter that much to you?” She asked softly. “I love Josh. I love him like I love mine. They are all my children, even if I only gave birth to two of them. I feel that Sydney’s sentiments are the same. And we know the truth. Our children will all know the truth.”  
“I want the world to know of my children.”  
“They will.” She touched his arm. “Your children will do great things.”  
“Do you want me to stop spending so much time with Sydney?”  
“Definitely not.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Stop this, now. You’re fine. We all are.”  
He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I love you, my dear friend.”  
“And I love you.”  
“It feels like it should all be getting better, but it’s not.” Adrian admitted in a desperate whisper.  
“Look at me.” She grabbed his chin and turned his face sharply. “Come back.”  
“My children are the only bright spot in my life anymore.” His voice was thick.  
“No one is trying to take them away.”  
“But we have to lie.”  
“That’s something we have all known from the beginning. Sydney was the first to say it aloud. Come back to me, Adrian. Don’t give into the darkness.”  
He stared steadily into her eyes for several breaths and then closed his eyes tightly. He clenched his jaw. He opened his eyes again and blinked a few times. He grabbed Jill’s face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
She stood. “Don’t do that.” She kicked off her shoes and stepped into the water.  
“I apologize.”  
“You don’t really love me, Adrian. Not like that. Those feelings are best left for Sydney.”  
“I know. But I still love you. You saved me as much as I saved you. And for that I will be eternally grateful.”  
She sighed. “When Ivanna is a few months older, we’ll try for our second so that we’ll be done with all that business. I hate thinking of the act with you again. I just want it all done so that Lissa and the others will be satisfied of the Dragomir line continuing.”  
“Many would be glad it was at an end.”  
“They would. But I don’t wish to think of that. Lissa and I have had our differences, but I like knowing I’m not alone.”  
“I wish I had siblings.”  
“I’m sure you have many dhampir siblings.”  
He gave a derisive laugh. “I’m sure you’re right. Do you think you and Lissa have any?”  
“I don’t think so. Our father made sure I was provided for. I think he would have done that for a dhampir child, too. But we have no evidence of that.” She turned. “You’re better. Your sons were worried. Let’s get you back.”

 

“Are you angry with me, too?” Sydney asked when she couldn’t stand Eddie’s silence any longer.  
“No. But it will be difficult.” He trailed a finger down Ivanna’s cheek. “I want to stop everyone in the street and make them look at my sweet little girl.” His mouth drooped. “Josh was never baptized. And Ivanna will need to be christened as well.”  
“A lot was going on this year.” Sydney admitted. “We’ll have them baptized together. We can bring the priest in here so that we can do it in a private ceremony with just us. It will help keep up our ruse.”  
He nodded. “So that I may be her Daddy by our records.”  
“Of course. We need to get a family registry for our odd little group. All names will be recorded for us. And which child belongs by blood to whom.”  
Misha climbed up on Sydney’s lap and rested his head on her shoulder.  
“But they all belong to all of us.” She kissed the boy’s forehead. “I think it’s time for you boys to eat something and then have a nap.”  
“Daddy.” Misha said forlornly, looking out the door. “Where Daddy?”  
“He’ll be back shortly.” Eddie assured him. “With your Mama.” He stood. “Who wants to come with me to put Ivanna to bed?”  
“Me go!” Misha scrambled off Sydney’s lap.  
“Josh?” Eddie asked.  
The younger boy looked to his mother a moment. She nodded and he smiled his jagged smile at her. “Ed.” He squealed and ran out of the room ahead of him. He started climbing the stairs slowly.  
Sydney watched as Misha took his hand and helped his younger brother up the stairs. Eddie walked slowly behind them, eyes watchful as ever so that none of them tripped. His hold of Ivanna was far more protective than when they had been sitting together.  
Once they were out of sight, she started tidying up the room. Adrian and Jill walked up to the door laughing and holding onto each other. Sydney watched them as they used each other to stand, their laughter cutting her like a knife over and over. She tried not to be jealous, but she couldn’t help it.  
They came through the door, a little better composed, but still giggling. Adrian pulled Sydney into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. “You’re amazing! And you’re so intelligent. And I love you, Sydney Sage.”  
“I love you, too.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her once more.  
“Daddy!” Misha called from the stairs, breaking into their moment.  
Adrian stepped away from Sydney and smiled up at his sons on the landing. “Hello, my boys.”  
“Daddy.” Joshua smiled and started down the steps slowly. “Daddy DaddyDaddyDaddy.” He said it the whole way down.  
Adrian watched proudly as his son made his slow progress. “Good job, Joshua.” He scooped the boy up at the bottom and pressed his nose into his blonde hair. “I love you so much. And I don’t mind letting Eddie borrow you in public. You’ll always be my son.”  
“I need to lie down for a while.” Jill said, stepping toward the stairs.  
Eddie hurriedly met her at the bottom and took hold of her arm. He helped her up. He whispered, “I’ll check on you in a while.”  
She nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She put her hand over his heart a moment and then walked away.  
He smiled and watched until she was behind her bedroom door. He walked down the stairs to where Sydney and Adrian were still talking with the boys. “Start planning the party. I need to make a check of the perimeter. I’ll help in any way I can. Don’t forget to tell Adrian your idea about the baptisms.”  
“Eddie?” Adrian called.  
He turned. “Yes?”  
“Thank you for keeping us all safe.”  
“I’m just doing my job.” He said kindly.  
“Of course.” Adrian patted his shoulder. “Start planning a party for Ivanna’s presentation in your head. We’ll go all out for her, too. On a separate date. She’ll be honored and everyone will know how much we all love her.”  
Eddie nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Adrian.”  
“Any time.” He turned to the boys as Eddie walked out the door. “Who’s hungry?”  
“Misha!” the older boy exclaimed.  
“Food?” Joshua asked.  
Adrian picked up Misha and kissed his face. “Misha is hungry?”  
“Misha hungry.” His son said with a nod.  
Josh tugged on his father’s trousers. “Daddy?”  
Sydney picked him up. “Why not Mama?”  
“Mama.” He said happily, putting his head on her shoulder.  
“Food and then bed for a bit of a nap, yes?” Sydney said, carrying her son down the hall to the dining room.  
“Yes. And then party planning!” Adrian said enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have a few one shots in this world in mind and I'll get to them eventually. If you liked this, please let me know.


End file.
